


A Clichè Love Story

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Apocalypse, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Gay Sex, High School AU, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Self Loathing, Supenatural OC, destiel smut, nerd!dean, punk!Cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean moves to a new town, again. This time, it's not just a normal town. Almost no one in Lawrence is human. The archangels have decided to try and unite all beings by living with them. Unfortunately, this isn't going very well. Dean meets Castiel, aka Heaven's rebel. Being together could mean the apocalypse, but being the people they are, they ignore the obvious signs that it just isn't meant to be. Enjoy this super fluffy fic that will turn deadly (lol) serious at the end. Parts of this are pre written!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The new kids are losers

**Author's Note:**

> The first seven chapters are already on Wattpad, so you can go check them out there. Same username and title.

Dean (POV)

"Sammy!"

"What?!"

"We're gonna be late!"

"Give me a minute!" I sigh and lean against the door, checking my watch for the fifth time, 7:45. This new school starts at 8:00 and it takes ten minutes to get there from the apartment. My little brother, Sam, comes running down the hall with his backpack. He's only a year younger than me, but I like to pick on him for it. 

"What took you so long?"

"I'm having a bad hair day."

"Really?" 

"Yeah. Let's go. We're late."

"No shit, Sherlock." I open the door and we run down the stairs. Our dad has already left for work and he's left his car, a 1967 Chevy Impala, for us to drive. The engine roars to life as I turn the key in the ignition. 

"What classes do you have here?" Sam asks. He's looking at a sheet of paper that has his class schedule on it. 

"My schedule's in my bag. Why do you want to know?"

"Because this school's letting me skip a grade. We might have classes together."

"No way, man. Did they really?"

"Yeah. It's pretty cool. Looks like we have art together in fourth period." 

"At least it's not a class where I'd have to watch my nerd brother out smart me every five seconds." I grumble. 

"Don't put yourself down. You're smart too. Just with different things." I scoff and leave the car silent for the rest of the drive. I pull into the parking lot and loom at the school. Another hell made of bricks, it seems like. A large sign says, 'Lawrence High School' and it has purple and green flowers surrounding it for the football team's team colors. Sam nudges me with his elbow. "Hey, Dean?"

"What's up Sammy?" He sighs and responds,

"It's Sam, and look. Those guys are trying to beat up that girl and that other guy. We should help them."

"I'm not sure we should get involved. We could get in trouble." I furrow my eyebrows in disappointment in myself. I push the door to the car open and walk quickly over to the group of jocks holding back one boy while they push around the girl in the middle. 

"WATCH IT DOUCHE NOZZLES I WILL FIND MY CANE AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR DICKS!" The girl shouts. She has large sunglasses on and long brown hair. She seems to be holding her arms out as if she can't see. 

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" I shout. The guys turn around and look at me up and down. I'm taller than most of them and they raise their eyebrows at me. 

"What's it matter to you?" One of them asks. 

"Well, from what I've seen she's trying to defend herself and that's her uh...boyfriend?...you're holding back over there." I gesture to the boy their holding onto. He has black hair with a blue fringe in front. He has snake bite piercings in his lips and the bluest eyes I've ever seen. The blue fringe brings them out even more. 

"I'm not her boyfriend. I'm her brother." He says, looking up at me through his hair. 

"Sorry man. I'm new." The boy shrugs it off and looks back at the ground. His sister is stood rigid in the center of the circle of jocks, not moving a muscle. 

"Why don't you go away so we can get back to what we were doing?" One of the jocks days, sighing an crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Not gonna happen." I say, lifting my chin slightly with confidence and staring them down. 

"Fine then." He lunged forward and grabs my arms, trying to shove me into the circle of jocks. My dad taught me self defense and I use his grip to my advantage and throw him to the side. The girl from the center of the circle suddenly has a wooden cane with a jeweled ball for grip and she smacks another jock over the head with it. The boy with the blue fringe pulls away from the guys holding him, pushing them aside. He grabs his sister's arm and pulls her into the school building. I jog after them and follow them around a few corners until we come to a near empty hallway with a few students having casual conversations. 

"So you're new here?" The boy asks, his sister still clutching his arm. She's staring off into the distance, never looking directly at anyone. 

"Yup. The name's Dean Winchester."

"Alright. My name is Castiel Novak. This is my sister, Ami. In case you can't already tell, she's blind."

"Do you mind if I touch your face?" Ami asks. 

"Uh, sure." I say questioningly. She reaches out and places both hand on my face, she starts tracing out every detail, her face scrunching up in concentration. I get a good look at her for the first time. Her hair is long, curly and milk chocolate brown. Her figure is curvy and she's a bit pudgy around the middle. She's not overweight, just average. Better than all the girls who look like they haven't eaten in a year. Her large sunglasses keep her eyes from being seen, so I don't know what color they are. From the looks of her, they're probably brown or hazel. 

"Nice cheekbones, strong jawline, spiked hair, well muscled....are you a football player by any chance?" She asks out of nowhere. The question catches me off guard for a second but I give her an answer. 

"I played a little bit a few years back but no."

"Alright. You seem pretty cool. What classes do you have? Cassie and I have the same schedule so he can help me get from class to class." She reaches out behind herself and grabs the inside of Castiel's elbow. 

"I've told you a billion times, please don't call me Cassie. My name is Castiel. Is it so hard to say?"

"I guess you could go by Cas."

"Better than Cassie." He chuckles at the nickname. Wow, his laugh is beautiful. Wait, what? I internally slap myself for thinking that. I open up my bag and pull out the sheet of paper. 

"First period, Math...Second period, Chemistry...Third Period, Literature and Composition. That sounds really boring."

"It is." Cas shrugs and smiles. 

"Fourth period, art...fifth period, human geography...sixth period, PE, and Seventh period is Latin."

"Awesome. We have Math, Lit Comp, Art, and Latin together. I guess we'll see you then. Thank you for earlier. It means a lot." Cas smiles and so does Ami. I don't know why, but it's a bit creepy how she doesn't even look in my general direction. I guess she can't help it. 

"It's no big deal. Don't mention it. See you later, nerds."

"See you later, alligator." Ami waves at me.

"After while, crocodile." I respond. 

"In a bit you piece of shit." She smirks and turns towards Castiel, holding her cane in front of her as he walks her away. I think I'm gonna like this new school.

Sam (POV)

I watch as Dean throws the jock to the side and the boy with blue fringed hair drags him and the girl away. I sigh and look at my schedule. A tap on my shoulder makes me jump and spin around, looking into the honey colored eyes behind (and below) me. 

"Whoa there. Slow down kiddo. I don't bite. Are you new here? The name's Gabriel Milligan." He holds out his hand for me to shake. 

"Sam Winchester. Yeah, I'm new."

"Alright then, Samsquatch. What classes do you have?" I hand him my schedule and he smiles and nods. 

"We have first and fourth period together. Follow me. I have something hilarious set up for the Science teacher to find." He grabs my wrist and pulls me into the building. Making friends here was easier than I thought it was gonna be. 

Cas (POV) 

"He's cute." Ami nudges me with her elbow, a playful smirk spread across her face. 

"He probably has a girlfriend." 

"So you do like him! I knew it. You have this thing where you stare at people you're interested in. I like to call it eye sex." 

"How did you know I was staring?"

"And there we go. You were staring at him."

"Quit being smart and let's get to class." I roll my eyes and turn the corner. 

"Give me twelve hours and a chocolate bar and I'll make him yours."

"Ami, no."

"Ami yes. You're so boring, you know that, right?"

"I am not boring!"

"You might have your piercings and blue hair so you look cool but you are so boring. He seemed to like you."

"No, he didn't. If anything, he likes you."

"The blind girl who threatens to shove her walking stick up dude's dicks? I don't think so. I'm not that appealing, Cassie." She slides into her desk and pulls a pencil out of her pocket and hands it to me. 

"You're beautiful, Ami. I know you can't see it, but you are."

"Shut up. I hear him talking. Be cool." I roll my eyes and start doodling on the desk. Dean walks up to the front of the room and talks to the teacher. The bell rings and the teacher stands at the front with Dean stood awkwardly beside him. He gives me a look of oh-dear-God-this-is-awful and I give him a look of sorry-man-nothing-I-can-do. 

"Class, this is Dean Winchester. He's just moved here and we want to give him a huge welcome. Dean, you can sit behind Castiel in the empty desk." Dean kicks his stuff under the desk and smiles at me before sitting down. Ami looks over not quite at me but close enough to know who she's trying to make eyes contact with and wiggles one eyebrow. I have no idea how she does that but it's kind of creepy. Her eyes are clouded over from her blindness. I miss her glassy blue eyes, but I know she must miss them more than me. 

"Heya Cas, Ami. What's this class like?" He asks. 

"Pretty boring. The teacher doesn't even say anything. She just hands us worksheets and no one does them." 

"Sounds pretty easy." The teacher passes out the worksheets and students start making paper airplanes out of them and throwing them around the room. The class nerd, Kevin Tran, is sitting in the back, faithfully working on his class work. He's going into advanced placement in college with all the other extreme nerds. 

"Wanna see something cool?" I ask Dean, hoping to make a good impression. Ami and I really need more friends besides each other, also, he seems to be willing to protect us. 

"Shoot." I pull a rubix cube out of my bag. It has small dots on each piece. 

"This is a Braille rubix cube. Ami can solve it in ten seconds." 

"No offense, but I call bullshit. Those things are impossible." Dean chuckles at his statement and I give him a sly smirk. I hand the rubix cube to Ami and she starts feeling the different dots, figuring out the placement of every color. 

"Get out a timer, Dean. You see for yourself." Dean pulls his phone out of his pocket. 

"3...2...1...go!" I watch the timer and listen to the clicking of the rubix cube as it turns. "Damn, I think she's gonna do it." Ami smirks and slams the cube down on the desk. 

"Done. Was that a new record?"

"Thirty seconds. I'm impressed!" 

"Told you so."

"Shut up."

"Never." Dean smiles and we end up in a bit of a staring contest. I never really noticed how green his eyes are. Wow. He has really nice eyes. Wait, how long have we been staring at each other? I blush and look away, trying to hide my embarrassment.

We spend the rest of class throwing paper balls at each other and telling stupid jokes. As class nears its end, I'm laughing so hard there are steady tears rolling down my face. Why couldn't I have met Dean freshman year? Why did I have to wait until my last year in high school to find a best friend? 

"Ay, Deano." Ami pokes Dean in the shoulder. 

"What?"

"Wanna meet up at our place to study Chemistry? Trust me, you'll need it. That class sucks ass. Hey, that rhymed." Oh no, Ami please don't bring him over our family will embarrass us and he'll never want to see us again. 

"Sounds great." Shit. 

"Awesome. If you need a ride, we've got you covered. Otherwise, you can follow us." The bell rings and all that goes through my head is, Ami no! 

"I'll follow you guys back to your place. See you later alligator." Dean smiles at the new joke we've started. 

"After while, crocodile." I say back. 

"In a bit, you piece of shit." And there's Ami.


	2. Yeah, "studying"

Dean (POV)

The rest of the day drags on slowly, except for the classes with Ami and Cas. Cas seems a bit shy, but Ami's so bombastic she makes up for it. Whenever Cas smiles, it makes me want to do everything to make him do it again. Wow, that was really gay. I saw Sam talking to some kid during art class and laughing. He usually has a bit more trouble making friends than me, even though he's one of the friendliest people I know. 

"Dean! Over here!" I hear Cas calling my name from outside the building. I look out the hallway window and raise my eyebrow. He points to the door down the hall as I slip through it. 

"I just wanted to ask if you could give us five minutes in the house before you come in. We've just got to get some stuff done before we have a guest over." He stumbles over his words a little, and it's the cutest thing ever. Why am I acting so gay all the sudden? 

"It's fine man. I'll drop my little brother off at home then head to your place. What's your number? Just text me the address."

"Oh, here." He pulls a glittery pink pen out of his pocket and grabs my arm, rolling up my sleeve and writing his number on my arm. 

"Pink with glitter? Really?" 

"Sorry. That's all I've got."

"It's fine. I know my brother is going to find this hilarious. See you in a little while." I say and Cas waves as I walk to the parking lot. Sam is impatiently waiting outside the car. 

"What took you so long?" 

"I'm meeting up with some friends tonight. I got their number." I gesture to my arm and he chuckles. 

"Pink sparkly pen? So, by meeting up you mean you found the hottest girl and you're going to go make out behind a restaurant."

"No! I'm meeting up with Castiel and his sister, Ami. We're studying chemistry."

"Yeah, 'studying'." I roll my eyes and slide into the car. Sam puts on his headphones and leans back in the seat. I turn on a Metallica album just to annoy Sammy. The roads are practically empty and it takes less time to get back to the apartment complex. Sam grabs his stuff and quickly gets out of the car and runs up the stairs. He mist have a lot of homework or something. What a nerd. I pull out my phone and enter the number written on my arm ino my contact list. I send out a message saying, 

D: Hey, this is Dean from school. I'm about to start driving to your place. What's your address?

C: Hello, Dean. I'll send you a google maps link

The link pops up and I click on it. Huh, he lives five minutes away. I sing along to Bohemian Rhapsody passionately in the car as I drive. When I stop at a stoplight, an elderly woman in the car next to me gives me a really strange look. I clear my throat and look straight ahead. Things like this embarrass me so much. I pull into a quiet neighborhood and into the third driveway. The house is a very nice size and built with soft pink bricks. I walk up to the door and raise my hand to knock. The sound of voices inside make me stop. 

"WAS THAT HIS CAR?" I hear Cas yell at someone. 

"YES THAT WAS HIS CAR! OH MY FATHER ARE THERE STILL FEATHERS ON THE FLOOR? PICK UP THE FUCKING FEATHERS! ILL DISTRACT HIM!" Ami starts shouting as well. 

"NO DONT ANSWER THE DOOR!"

"CAS! AMI! SHUT THE HELL UP! YOURE SO ANNOYING!" A female voice I don't recognize. 

"CAN IT ANNA THIS IS IMPORTANT!"

"I HATE YOU BOTH!" A door slams. 

"IM GOING TO THE DAMN DOOR! NO ONE CAN STOP ME." The door flies open and Ami runs right into me. She freaks out and jumps back. "Sorry! I didn't know you were here! Hold on, could you help me with something? I'm like 85% sure I hear the neighbor's dog across the street. Is he over there?"

"Uh, I don't see anything."

"Keep looking. I hear him."

"Is there really a dog or are you not letting me in?"

"Alright, guilty is charged. The house is a mess. I hope you don't mind." She shrugs in defeat. 

"My apartment's probably worse. I couldn't care less how messy it is."

"Awesome. Come on in. Cas is in the kitchen getting a snack. We have a brother named Bathazar and a sister named Anna. They're in their rooms and they promised not to bother us too much."

"Wow, your place is nice."

"Thanks. I'm gonna go up to my room." She puts her hand on my shoulder and steps up on her tiptoes before whispering in my ear, "Go get 'em tiger." She claps me on the back and walks away, cane in hand. I thought she'd be studying with us. Guess not. I start to open the door to the kitchen but Cas yells,

"DONT COME IN YET GIVE ME THIRTY SECONDS!" I back away and just look around a bit. Sounds of frantic running around and banging pots and pans come through the door. 

"Are you okay in there?"

"I'm fine! Okay, you can come in now." He sounds very out of breath, and when I walk in, I can see why. The trash can is completely overflown with trash bags and wrappers and all the dishes are carefully balanced in the sink. "Sorry about that." He pushes his hair out of his face and his eyes lock on a single blackish blue feather floating down to the ground. He grabs it and drops it behind him. 

"Did a flock of birds fly through the house or something?"

"Uh, yeah. Balthazar loves his pranks." Cas laughs nervously and I shrug it off. Whatever is going on, it's none of my business. "Uh, let's go upstairs to my room. My notes are up there." 

"Sounds good." He smiles and gestures for me to follow him. He jogs up the stairs and points to the second door on the right. I follow him in and find a small bedroom with a full sized bed and a desk. A rather large bookshelf stands behind the bed and is filled to the brim with various books. "You like to read, huh?"

"Yeah, it's just something to pass the time when I'm not doing homework."

"Quick question, are we just going to hang out or are we going to actually study."

"Depends on if Ami's in the room or not. She'd make us study."

"Didn't seem like it when I first got here."

"Yeah, it's kind of a weird day for us. What's it like at your place?"

"Well, I live with my dad and my younger brother, Sam. Our mom died when we were little, so we never really knew her."

"I'm sorry. I never knew my mother either. I've met my father once when I was younger. I have an older sister, biological sister, named Anna. She-"

"I know what you mean by biological sister, but why did you say that?" I ask. 

"Oh, Ami's adopted. Anna has kind of been a mom to us. We also have a younger brother, also biological to me, named Balthazar. I mentioned him earlier. He's a little shit and-"

"OH MY FUCKING FATHER WHO LEFT LEGOS IN THE HALLWAY IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL WHOEVER LEFT THESE HERE! BALTHAZAR GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE SO I CAN KICK IT!" Cas gets cut off by Ami's shouting. 

"I DIDNT LEAVE LEGOS IN THE HALL! IT WAS CASSIE!" I guess that's Balthazar. 

"I DID NOTHING!" A loud bang is heard and Balthazar yells out in pain. 

"SHE HIT ME WITH THE CANE!" 

"AMITIEL NOVAK IF YOU HIT HIM AGAIN I WILL TAKE AWAY YOUR CANE AND LEAVE YOU IN AN OPEN FIELD!" There's Anna. 

"WOW. THATS JUST LOVELY. LEAVE THE BLIND GIRL IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE WITH NOTHING TO USE TO DEFEND HERSELF. MIGHT AS WELL TOSS ME IN A LION PIT!"

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" 

"...REBELLION!" The door swings open and Ami slips in. 

"You two in here?" She asks. 

"Yeah, we're here. Great, now we have to do actual studying." Cas groans. 

"What were you doing, making out? In that case I'll be in my room. Peace out motherfuckers." And she's gone. 

"She's a hoot, isn't she?" Cas starts laughing nervously again.

"Yeah, how long has she been here?" 

"When she was around five, her parents died and her foster parents tried to drown her in the lake. She swam to shore and that's when we found her. She was really shy at first and barely spoke. Her eyes used to be blue, but as the years passed she slowly went blind. They're all clouded over now. She's really protective over all of us, and I do my best to protect her. She's all bark, no bite. Don't tell her I said that. She likes people to believe that she will kick their ass if they touch her or anyone she knows." He pauses for a moment, staring at the floor. He looks up and me, pushing his hair out of his face. "What about you? What was it like for you growing up?"

"Well, it was just my dad and my brother. We travel a lot, since my dad's a traveling salesman. I've never really stayed in the same school for more than a month. I really like it here, though. I'll probably ask my dad if I can stay. I turn eighteen in January, and it's only two months away. Although, I don't know about Sammy. I don't know if I can be his legal guardian. It would be better for him than staying alone with our dad, but I don't know if the court would rule in my favor."

"That sucks, man. I hope for the best for you."

"Thanks. You too." He smiles and our eyes lock. "You have really pretty eyes." Did I say that out loud?

"I like your eyes too." He replies. We both blush and look away. My phone goes off and I pull it out of the pocket of my jeans. 

Sam: dad's coming home in ten minutes. 

Dean: I'll be back asap 

Sam: I can handle it. I just wanted to let you know 

Dean: is he drunk?

Sam: He sounded kinda drunk when he called me. 

Dean: I'll be home in five minutes. Clean up anything that he won't like. 

Sam: okay. Sorry you couldn't stay longer. 

Dean: it's fine. Thanks for tellin me. 

"Who are you texting?" Cas asks, trying to break the awkward silence. 

"My brother. I kind of have to go back home. I'll see you tomorrow." Cas seems a little disappointed but he stands up and offers his hand to me. 

"I'll show you out." I take his hand and he helps pull me up. I hate to admit, but I blush bright red when he touches me. He turns as red as a firetruck and we stand there, still holding hands. 

Cas (POV) 

Ohmyfatherohmyfatherohmyfather Dean Winchester is touching me I'm going to explode. Pull yourself together, Cas! Dean's eyes suddenly widen in shock and he lets go of my hand. I raise an eyebrow as he steps back away from me, pointing at something behind me. I turn around and my own eyes widen. In my excitement, my wings have just ripped through my clothes. I only have a five foot wingspan right now, but most Angels will get to about twelve feet. 

"W-what are you?"

"Dean, I-" I back up and pound on the wall three times. This is the wall that separates me and Ami's rooms. I hear quick footsteps and she runs in. 

"What is it?"

"What are you?!" Dean nearly shouts. 

"Cassie, come here." She waves me closer and she reaches to my back. "Damn it Cas pull yourself together. I'll fix this."

"Thank you."

"Why aren't you answering me?!" Dean is backing into the corner, terror on his face. Ami turns towards him and uses the small amount of power she has developed to pin him to the wall. She walks up close the him and starts to speak. 

"Dean, you're going to need this later, but not right now. When you remember this, it's because one or more of us is in a life threatening situation and I've allowed this memory to come back to you. We're Angels. Cas is an angel, I'm an angel, and so are Anna and Balthazar."

"Angels aren't real!"

"You just saw him. Don't interrupt me. I can tell you and Cas are going to be great friends and I just want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry that we've gotten you all caught up in our lives. When you see this, chances are you're going to have two options. One: Run away. Get out and forget about us and never try to find us ever again. Two: Stay. Get caught up in everything we are. To be honest, for your sake, you should choose option one. Live your life. Why am I saying all this? I have a feeling that by the time I let you remember this, you'll be a part of us, like family. We'll care a lot about you, more than we already do. There are Angels in Lawrence. It's your choice whether or not you want to join us." She presses two fingers to Dean's forehead and he slumps against the wall. 

"That was dramatic. Is he okay?"

"He's just asleep. Tell him he just stood up, passed out and hit his head. Go get me some ice. We have to make this believable." I run down to the kitchen and grab a sandwich bag, a paper towel, and fill the bag with ice. I jog back to the room and find Ami holding Dean up under his arms. She shoves him to the floor, and he sprawls out, landing on his face. 

"You didn't have to shove him."

"Cassie, I'm not a serious type of person, but when it comes to the safety of my family, I'm dead serious. We're about to reach the full potential of our power, and I'm moving faster than you."

"Well that's not fair." I scoff, kneeling down next to Dean. 

"You're a late bloomer. This development seems to work a bit like human puberty. It's painful for girls and awkward for boys. We technically don't have any gender but we stick to one when it comes to vessels."

"Yeah, I know. I still don't see where this is going at all."

"I've had visions. I could see us in battle, wings out and swords swinging."

"What does that have to do with Dean knowing we're Angels?"

"He was there. I could see him next to you. He was human, but fighting along side us." She says, but I can't help but giggle and crack a bad joke,

"I thought you couldn't see anything."

"Fuck you." She hits me in the back of the head with her cane. 

"Wow, rude."

"Cassie, take this seriously this is a life and death matter for all of us. Wait, shut up. He's waking up." Dean groans and turns over. 

"What just happened?"

"You were leaving and when you stood up you just fell over. You hit your head pretty hard. I brought ice." I hand him the bag and he presses it to his forehead, sitting up. 

"Thanks, man. Where was I going?"

"You were texting your brother and then you said you had to go."

"Oh shit! I really have to get going! I'll see you tomorrow!" He stands up and flings open the door, running down the stairs and to the front door.

"Wait! I don't think you should drive with a head injury!" I run after him and out the door. He's already started his car and is pulling away. I sigh and watch as he drives away. 

Dean (POV)

  I feel kind of bad for just running out like that, but I need to make sure Dad's alright. He gets depressed and starts drinking sometimes. He says and does things he doesn't mean and regrets it later. My phone starts ringing and I look at the caller ID. 

"Dad?"

"Dean! Hurry home! You'll never believe what I've found! This could be our big break. Sam said you're on the way."

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute. What exactly did you find?"

"I know how to find the yellow-eyed demon. We can get revenge on him once and for all!" The excitement in his voice is a little scary, since he's talking about killing someone, more like something, I guess. 

"I'm pulling into the parking lot. See you in a minute." I park the car and jog up to the room. I see my dad pacing around with a book in his hand and Sam on his laptop, probably doing homework.

"Dean! Look at this!" He points to the book and I look at the page. 

"Angels? I thought Angels weren't real."

"They are! And they're here. I only know the location of one. I don't know it's name but it can track the yellow eyed demon."

"Are you sure? It looks like they're pretty powerful."

"I have a place set up. Bobby has a safe room and these cursed chains that can trap Angels." He puts down the book and looks at Sam. "Are you not the least bit happy? We're avenging your mother's death."

"I'm just trying to get caught up at school."

"So school's more important than your family."

"Dad, calm down. This is almost over. We can settle down here and it'll be fine." My dad and Sam have never really gotten along well. If I calm him down, then there's no shouting and calls from angry neighbors who were trying to watch Jeopardy but couldn't hear it over the sound of them yelling.

"You're right. Sorry, Sam. I just-"

"It's fine, I know it's been hard for you. Take a break. You've done enough for one day." Sam says with a slight smile. I breathe a sigh of relief. Finally, they aren't trying to pick a fight with one another. Dad goes back to his bedroom and I go to the bedroom I share with Sam. There's two twin sized beds and two dressers. I flip down onto my bed and pull out my phone. Damn you Crossy Road. I will get to 100 points.


	3. Tryouts and Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised at the amount of attention this has so far. I'm on AO3 daily, but I've never published on it until now. I've posted on Wattpad for years, and the most reads I've ever had was 200K. Most of my other stories top out at around 500-2K. I still considered 100 as a milestone, but I've hit it so quickly here. I'll figure all of this out eventually. Thanks to everyone who's left kudos! I get giddy every time the email shows up!

Dean (POV)

This is it. This is my chance to get into something I've wanted since I was in middle school. The football team tryouts are today and I'm signed up. Cas thinks football is lame, but he said he'd come to the games if I got in. This may sound really selfish and awful, but I really want some cool friends. Not that Cas and Ami aren't cool, its just that I've wanted to be 'popular' or something like that. I'm always the awkward nerd in a sweater vest. This is my chance to change that. If I get in, I can be the person that sixth grade Dean always wanted to be. I can really widen the spectrum for possible friends. Wow. I sound like a total dick. 

Cas and Ami will definitely be cool with it. I'm allowed to have other friends too, right? I guess I'll find out. 

The tryouts look pretty simple from a distance. It's just a whole bunch of shirtless dudes standing in the football field waiting for instruction. I can do this. I'm pretty fit from hunting and the game is simple. Get the ball to the other side and tackle anyone who's in your way. Easy. One of the guys on the team notices me and walks over. He has dirty blonde hair and heavily hooded eyes. 

"You're the new kid, right?" He asks. I nod and he holds out a hand for me to shake. "The name's Luke."

"No it isn't!" One of the other players shout. Luke rolls his eyes. 

"Sorry. My name is short for Lucifer." He sighs. 

"Really? Wow. The nickname suits you."

"Thanks. Most of the guys call my Luci. Come on. They're about to start." He walks over to the group of guys all standing in a circle. "This is Michael, Uriel, Raphael, and Aza." 

"Is Aza short for something too?" I ask. 

"Azazel." He replies. I nod along. 

"What's your name?" Uriel asks. 

"Dean Winchester."

"Alright. Where are you from?" Raphael asks. 

"No where, really. My family moves around a lot." The boys nod along and look around for the coach. Instead, another group of boys walk up the field, holding someone in between them. The guy in the front seems to be the pack leader with his snooty walk that seemed almost royal. 

"Hello, boys. How are we today?" He's English. 

"What poor soul are you torturing today, Crowley?" Lucifer asks, sighing and crossing his arms. 

"Just the neighborhood fag." He pulls the black beanie that covered the boy's face off. Blue fringe falls into his face and he sputters for a second before trying to flip his hair out of his face. His lip is split and bleeding steadily. His face is covered in bruises and cuts that look brand new. 

"Cas?"

"You know him?" Michael asks. I suddenly get caught up in a stare down from everyone. 

"I mean, yeah. I know him. Where's his sister?" I ask. 

"Locked her in the janitor's closet. No way she'll find the keys in that mess of a place."

"You put her in a closet?" Cas shouts. He earns a knee to the crouch for that and let's out a groan of pain. 

"Hey! What are you doing?" I say, stepping forward. 

"Is he your new boyfriend, Cassie?" Crowley asks, laughing to himself. 

"No!" Cas shouts. 

"Come on man, just let him go. He never did anything to you. This guy wouldn't hurt a fly." 

"But he would bang a guy!" One of the guys holding Cas chuckles.

"Dean, they do this all the time. We'll just get in trouble." Uriel pull you back by your shoulder. 

"So you let the poor guy get beat up?" 

"We might get kicked off the team. Crowley is the captain every year. He can report us to the coach and then we're out." Michael responds, crossing his arms and turning away from Crowley. 

"Well, I'm not on the team yet. The worst he can do is make sure I don't get on. That's not the end of the world. Let him go." 

"Who do you think you are?" Crowley asks. 

"A decent human being for trying to keep douchebags like you away from my friend." Crowley throws a punch at my face and my jaw throbs. I stand back up and send an uppercut to his chin. I throw him to the ground and kick him in the side. He grabs my arm and pulls me down. I get grass in my mouth when I hit the ground. I brace myself for the next hit, but instead i hear the sound of Crowley getting punched in the gut. I look up to see Cas punching Crowley before kicking him straight in the crotch. Crowley groans and stands back up, wiping blood from his nose. Lucifer pulls me up and pushes Cas and me away. 

"Run! Before the coach sees you! We've got you covered!" You grab Cas' hand and run off the field and to the school building. You stop and grab Cas' face, looking at the damage. 

"Dude, what the hell did they do?" Cas just shrugs in response. 

"I dunno man. Let's go find Amy." I nod and start looking down the hallways. Before we can start looking, we hear a loud explosion go off. The school shakes a little and a hallway has a cloud of dust float out. "Stay here. I'll get her." Cas says frantically. 

"How do you know that's her?"

"Just don't move. I'll be right back." Cas takes off down the hallway and I can hear the following conversation. "Ami! It's me!"

"Cassie? Did they hit you? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" 

"I'm fine. Just calm down. Dean's right around the corner. Also, did you really have to blow up the door? That was completely unnecessary."

"I was stuck in the damn closet! Is Dean okay?"

"He took a beating from Crowley. Now he probably can't join the football team. I feel awful. He really wanted to."

"I'll handle it. Just go tell him I'm fine and help him get cleaned up. I'll see you at home."

"Alright. Be careful."

"I will." I lean against the wall and pretend that I didn't hear the conversation. Poor Cas. I don't want him to think it's his fault if I don't make the team. Cas walks around the corner awkwardly. "She's fine. She went to the bathroom and she has a ride home with a friend. You're bleeding. Come on, let's get cleaned up." 

"Sounds good to me." I didn't hear anything about Ami's friend. How the hell is she going to find her way home by herself? Also, who would she go with? I've only been at this school for a week and I haven't seen her hang out with anyone but Cas. Who am I to know? Girls are weird.

"I'm sorry I let you get beat up." Cas says, staring at the ground with his hands in his pockets. I grab his shoulders and look straight into his eyes. 

"Don't think like that. It wasn't your fault. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I was being childish. Also, it's Crowley's fault for judging you for who you are. You should be allowed to express yourself without suffering through the harsh judgement of assholes. Don't let them change you, alright? You're great just the way you are." Cas' eyes start to tear up and he bites his lip to keep from crying. "Hey it's okay. You can cry if you need to. Everyone cries every once in a while." I hug him and pat his back softly, trying to comfort him. He cries into my shoulder, hiccuping and heaving. "Shhh. It's alright. Just breathe. Why don't I take you back to my place and get you cleaned up?"

"What about the tryouts? You're gonna miss them." Cas steps back and wipes his nose with his sleeve. 

"I wasn't going to make it anyways. Also, I think I'd end up strangling Crowley. That guy is obnoxious."

"Yeah, I don't like him either. His first name is Fergus, but if you call him that he might kill you. Also, thanks. I haven't found many people who accept my sexuality, and most of them are my siblings." Cas laughs and puts his hands back in his pockets. 

"No problem, man. Come on. Let's go." He follows me as we walk out to my car, which is parked in the school lot. We pile in, the doors shutting behind us. "I should warn you, the apartment's a mess." 

"It's fine. My place is worse. We-uh. Look." He points to my window and I turn around to see Lucifer holding Ami who's kicking and yelling. I roll down the window and quickly roll it back up to keep from hearing all the profanity Ami's using. Cas practically leaps from the car and yells something to Ami. She looks in my direction with no expression on her face. 

Drive away. Now. 

What? Who said that?

It's your conscience. You should drive away. You don't want to be a part of this. Shoo. 

Oh. Okay. I pull the car out of the parking lot and start driving home. 

Go to bed. 

I'm not even tired!

Yes you are. Go to bed. 

No. 

GET IN THE FUCKING BED!

Damn. Alright. I pull off my pants and shirt and climb into the bed. 

"Dean? Why are you in bed? I thought you had tryouts." Sam asks, pushing the door open and poking his head in. 

"I'm tired. Go away."

"Uh, alright." He leaves the room and I just lay in the bed. Stupid conscience.

I heard that. 

~~~

Cas (POV)

I jump out of the car and shout to Ami,

"DO THE MIND THINGY!" She nods and looks in the general direction of Dean, freezing in place. Dean drives away and Lucifer very slowly sets Ami down. He leans over with his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. 

"Is she always like that? How do you handle her at home?" He asks. 

"I dunno. She does her own thing."

"What's she doing?"

"Getting us some privacy."

"Excuse me?" 

"Can't have human witnesses in an angelic fight." I smirk. 

"Is this about what just happened on the field? I took a punch to the gut for you." We hear a click of Ami's fingers and a jolt in our stomachs. I look at around at the empty field we've just appeared in. Ami takes off her glasses, her eyes glowing bright white. She looks to Lucifer. Can she see him? Who knows at this point. 

Quick, look intimidating.

Is that you Ami?

Maybe. 

I take off my leather jacket and let my wings rip through my shirt. I stretch them out until both the joints pop. Ah, that feels much better. 

Lucifer snaps his fingers and a ring of holy oil forms around all of us. It ignites, leaving us trapped. 

Yo, Cas. Do you actually know what this is or did Anna tell you?

Is this some kind of fight?

No. It's a meeting. Just listen up. 

"There are hunters here now. I don't know their names yet but they're definitely here for us. All I know is that the dad wants information, and he thinks we have it." Lucifer says. 

"So I've heard. I have my suspicions, but we can never be sure. I've heard that there's three. A father and two sons."

"Do you think the sons go to this school?"

"I'm positive on one of them. I haven't found his brother or his dad yet."

"Who?"

"Dean Winchester."

"Wait, what?!" I exclaim, taken aback by the accusation. There's no way Dean's a hunter. 

"Sorry, Cassie. I should've told you sooner. But, that's why you're here. You're the closest to him out of all of us. I need you to go to his house and get some names for me. Also, find out about his family history. Before we were sent here as kids, I knew the Winchesters. They're troublemakers and they have a nasty habit of never dying. If they're after us, we don't have many options."

"Wait, if they're after us, then we have to kill them?" I ask. 

"Not necessarily. There are some other options; erasing their memory, going into hiding, but after that it gets ridiculous. Anyways, I'll watch for him in the locker rooms. Who knows if the coach will let him in the team? He'll be the only human on it." Lucifer chuckles. 

"I don't want to stalk Dean!"

"And I don't want our heads on a silver plates. Priorities." I groan. 

"Fine. You have to help me if I accidentally freak him out, though."

"Deal. Alright. I send you to the outside of Dean's apartment building. Luci and I have some other things to talk about."

"Stop calling me Luci! If you want to shorten my name, it's Luke."

"Alright, Luci. See you at home Cassie. Wait, no I won't." Ami laughs at her own joke before clicking her fingers. I feel the jolt in my stomach again as I appear in front of an old white apartment building. How am I supposed to know which one's Dean's?

It's number 221b. Don't go into 221a. Those guys are really creepy. 

Godammit Ami. That's just creepy. I jog up the stairs and knock on the door. I hear loud footsteps and Dean answers the door.

"Hey! I was just about to go back for you. I have no idea what got into me. I just thought it was a good idea and go home and go to bed. Sorry, I'm rambling. Come on in." 

"Thanks. Your place is nice."

"You don't have to lie. I know it's bad. Oh, that's Sammy. He's my little brother." He points to the boy with long brown hair who's sitting on the couch. He has a laptop in his lap and several sodas lying around him. 

"It's Sam. You must be Cas. Dean talks about your sister a lot."

"Oh, I uh-"

"No I don't!" Dean scoffs. Sam puts his laptop aside and stands up. He starts talking in a really bad impression of Dean. 

"Heya Sammy! Today at school I saw Cas and Ami! Ami did this! Ami did that! Oh, and Cas helped me study!"

"That was rude and uncalled for. I sound nothing like that." I can't hold back the laughter anymore and I double over, cackling like a fucking witch.  
"I sound like that? Can I get a vocal chord transplant?"

"No, you can't." Sam laughs. 

"Quit being smart. C'mon Cas. Let's go back to my room." 

"/Our/ room!" Sam taunts. 

"Can it, nerd!"

"YOU'RE THE NERD!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"REMEMBER SIXTH GRADE!!!" Dean rolls his eyes and drags me back into one of the two doors. Two twin beds are on either side of the room. Who's is who's is pretty obvious. Dean jumps onto the bed on the right side and I flop down next to him. 

"My face hurts." I say into the bed, but it sounds more like, "msfacsnjdhurtsggsbs"

"What?" I lift up my head and repeat,

"My face hurts."

"Same, man...Hey, just wondering, do you believe in ghosts?" Dean asks. Oh no. 

"Uh, of course not. That stuff is all made up."

"Hm. Okay." 

"What? Do you believe in ghosts?" I guess this is what Ami wants me to do. Gosh, this feels wrong. 

"Not necessarily. I mean, it's always possible. There's a lot of unexplainable shit in the world. Who knows what's out there?" Dean sighs.

"Yeah, I guess." I pause for a second, thinking about where to take the conversation next. "Hey, have you talked to your dad about staying here longer?"

"Oh, yeah. He-Um, has a really good gig here and we're definitely staying for a few months at the least."

"That's good. It would suck if you left. You're the only friend Ami and I have."

"Wait, now that we're talking about her, what was going on with her and Luke?" Oh shit how to you come up with an excuse for that?

"Oh, they got into an argument and he brought her to us to get her to leave him alone, and I called Anna to pick her up. She dropped me off outside your apartment building before leaving. 

"Did I tell you where I live? Meh, I probably did." Dean sighs heavily again. How is he so at peace now? 

~~~

"Dude, it's 3am. I should probably go home." 

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo..." Dean groans, setting down his video game controller and putting his chin on my shoulder. 

"For the love of all that is holy, shut. The fuck. Up." Sam says, pillow over his head. 

"Hey, I'll see you in five hours at school." I pat Dean on the back and stand up. He grabs my ankle and doesn't let go as I drag my foot to his front door. "I will not hesitate to drag your face down the metal stairs. You better get up." 

"....fine." He stands up and opens the door for me. "See you tomorrow, today." I wave as I walk down the stairs and into the parking lot. Dean closes the door and I start walking down the road. A pair of headlights nearly blind me and a shield my eyes as it passes. The car stops next to me and a man with dark brown hair that's greying at the roots. 

"Are you lost, young man?" He asks. 

"No sir. I'm just heading home."

"What's your name, boy?"

"Castiel Novak." I answer politely. 

"I'll give you a ride home. Hop in. Just give me the address and you'll be home in no time. You shouldn't be out here at this time of night. It isn't safe. You never know who'll pass you by."

"Um, no thanks. I'm good."

"You best get in the car, son." His calm, smooth voice goes to gravely and intimidation. The look on his face makes my stomach drop and I walk around to the passenger side. I slide into the seat and start playing with the tread that hangs off my t shirt. The car turns around and starts driving away. From the back seat, an arm reaches around and holds a knife to my throat. I sit up quickly and back against the seat. 

"Is there any way to be sure that's he's one of them?" The man in the backseat asks. He has a strong southern accent. 

"Not that I've found yet. Let's get him back to the safe house and get him locked up. If the girl recognizes him, then we've hit the jackpot." He chuckles to himself. 

"John, what if this is just some random kid that we've kidnapped?" 

"He fits the description the other one gave us. Also, did you hear his name? Sounds angelic enough for me." Oh no, this must be Dean's dad. If Ami was right, that is. 

"Are you a Winchester?" I ask. My voice comes out much shakier than I intended. 

"So you've heard of me."

"Not really." I respond. He looks at me for a second before turning back to the road. 

"So you know one of my sons." 

"Maybe." 

"You look around Dean's age. Were you with him earlier tonight?"

"Maybe."

"Say maybe one more time and Bobby will slit your throat without a second of hesitation. 

"If he's an angel, that won't kill him." The man I'm going to assume is Bobby sighs. He sounds very aggravated with John. 

"It'll hurt like hell though." He pulls into a dirt road and up to a small cabin. He grabs a pair of shackles attached to a chain. Bobby pulls the knife away and I make a break for it. I jump out of the car and run as fast as I can down the small path. "GET HIM!" John shouts. I trip over a rock and twist my ankle on the way down. I groan before jumping up and hobbling down the path. John runs up behind me and grabs me by the arm, shackling my wrist together. I pull in the other direction, but he drags me along.  
"I'm sick and tired of angels. When I'm done with you, I'm gonna find how to put an end to you and your sister." Who could he have caught before me? Anna had to go home from her college classes, he could've gotten her before she made it home. Ami would've just done her apperation thing back home. 

I limp into the cabin and John drags me down a long set of stairs. I hear the frantic fluttering of wings and the jingling of chains. I see a pair of very large silver wings flapping frantically and Ami yanking at her shackles. 

"WHO DO YOU HAVE NOW? CASSIE IS THAT YOU?"

"It's me." I mumble. Ami starts pulling at her chains more, trying to get to me. John grabs her and throws her to the ground. He attaches my chains to a ring drilled into the concrete walls. There's sigils spray painted all over the walls that prevent us from escaping. I start pulling at my own chains, just to find that they're not going anywhere. "Ami, stop. We're stuck." She stops pulling, breathing heavily. Her wings slump down to the ground. I had no idea how big her wings were until just now. They have to be at least five feet long a piece. 

"Castiel and Amitiel. I need information from you, and as soon as I get it, you go free. Do we have an agreement?"

"You lying bastard! You said you were going to kill us not even five minutes ago!" I shout at him. 

"I've changed my mind. I just need to know a few simple things, and then you can go home." 

"That's dumb. You're smart enough to know that if you let us go, we'll come back to kill you."

"Now, according to Castiel, you know my son, Dean."

"Maybe." Ami dead pans. John slaps his palm to his face and sighs.

"What is it with Angels and saying maybe? You know what? I'm done for the night. I'll be back tomorrow. You good with camping out upstairs tonight, Bobby?" 

"Sure. You know where to find me." Bobby walks back up the stairs and John follows. He shuts the door and the only light left comes from the small hanging lightbulb. 

"Are you alright? How did they find you?" Ami asks. 

"I'm fine. I was walking home Dean's place and he offered me a ride home. He seemed a bit creepy but I accepted anyways."

"How stupid are you?! That's the equivalent of a weird guy offering you candy from a white van!" She sighs. "Bobby sat down on the park bench next to me. He seemed nice enough. We talked for hours and I told him about you. Then John found us and when he heard my name, he grabbed me and ran. I blew up a playground trying to get away. But no one was on it."

"Ami! You can't just blow stuff up!"

"I was running away and I meant to blow him up. I missed. Oh, here." A bed appears next to me and another next to Ami. 

"How come you're the only angel I know who can do that?"

"Do you think I know?"

"Yes." Ami shakes her head and flops face first onto the bed. "When did your wings come in?"

"Last night. They're huge and a pain in the ass. How do you keep those things all bunched up in your back all day? I certainly can't. Also, what color are they?"

"They're silvery-grey. I like them." I sit on the edge of my bed and let my wings pop out. Good thing I don't have my leather jacket on anymore. Godammit, did I leave it at Dean's apartment? I probably did. 

"One more thing, why are they so damn sensitive?"

"Oh, uh...why are you asking me that? I don't know! Some sort of heavenly G-spot or something like that." I mumble, settling into the bed as best as I can with my ankles still shackled. 

"Pffft. Heavenly G-spot. That's amazing. I'm gonna call it a night. In the morning I'll try and blow this place up so we can get out."

"Why can't you just do that now?"

"I'm tired and this bed is calling my name." She pulls the covers over her head and her wings poke out the blanket. What about school? What's Dean going to think when he notices we're gone? This is so fucked up. Maybe it'll make sense in the morning. John seems desperate for information, so there's no way he'll kill us straight away. Don't worry about that now, just sleep. I close my eyes and force my self to hold still. 


	4. Wings and Chains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't as kinky as it sounds I swear.

**Dean (POV)**

Maybe they're just late. Maybe Cas overslept and he's late to class. I tap my pencil on the desk impatiently waiting for my only friends in this class. The teacher passes out worksheets and I look at the problems laid out on it. This is basic calculus. I can do this stuff in my sleep. I sigh and start filling in answers. By the time I'm done, class is only halfway over.

They never show up to school and the day feels like it lasted three years. I trudge back to my car and wait for Sam to show up. What is with me? My entire life revolves around them and I've only been here a week. I've never felt like this towards anyone before. I've had a couple flings with girls in the past, but it was mostly because they were hot and I was horny. This is entirely different, though. Maybe I actually have legitimate feelings for someone. The question is, there's two Novaks, which one is mine? It has to be Ami. I'm not gay. I could never be gay. I don't have anything against people being gay, but I know that there's no way that I'm gay. Cas is definitely good looking, but I can't imagine myself dating him. Well, maybe I can. It would be pretty cool, if I were gay. But, I'm not, so it must be Ami. She really doesn't seem like the dating type, but maybe she is under her thick layer of sarcasm and profanity.

I get pulled out of my intense thought session when Sam hops into the car, a very nervous look on his face.

"Hey, Dean. Um, can I tell you something?" He asks, twiddling his thumbs.

"Yeah, anything. What's up?"

"I-um...you know what, never mind. It was nothing." He stares down at his hands, sighing and licking his lips nervously.

"Hey, no. There's obviously something. You can tell me anything. Did you lose your virginity?"

"What? No! Of course not. I'm not even legal." He scoffs. "Alright, I'll just say it." He takes a huge breath and says, "I'm gay." I pause for a second, waiting for something else.

"Is that it?"

"You're not upset?" His head shoots up to look at me with hopeful eyes.

"Dude, of course not! If that's how you are, well, it doesn't change anything! It's really not a huge deal. It's like whether you prefer chocolate over vanilla. And hey, if anyone ever judges you for being who you are, I will personally kick their ass." Sam reaches over and hugs me around the neck.

"Thanks, Dean. I really appreciate it." I reach around and lay him on the back.

"Anytime, man. C'mon. Let's head back home. Are you going to tell dad?"

"Not yet. Soon, though."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Don't come out until you're ready. It's your decision, and your decision only." Sam nods and smiles as he starts texting that one friend of his, Gabe. I smile at the sound of Aerosmith on the radio and feel more at peace than I have in a while. I'm figuring some feelings out, and I've strengthened the relationship I have with my little brother. Maybe this day isn't so bad after all.

Dad is waiting outside the apartment building, tapping his foot impatiently. I pull into a spot and walk straight to him.

"Dean! Sam! Get in the back, I have to show you something. This is it. If you help me, we can finally avenge your mother's death." He says as he jogs to the Impala, hopping into the drivers seat. I hop into the passenger seat and Sam sits in the back. I pull out my phone to text Cas to see where he and Ami were today. I watch for a reply, but never receive one. The car stops at an old cabin in the woods and Dad jumps out and runs into the front door. I walk to the trunk and lift the hood. I grab my favorite pistol and toss one to Sam. I put the gun in my jacket pocket and walk into the house. Bobby is sitting at the small table and he points to a slightly open door before taking a swig of whiskey from his glass.

"He's down there. Be careful. They're more dangerous than you think."

"What are?" I ask.

"Angels. We've caught two of them. They can track and kill him for us if we can control them. But, I don't think it's gonna work. One of them is as stubborn as a mule and the other will curse you out. Seems a little off for a heavenly being, in my opinion. Go see for yourselves." Sam has already started down the stairs to get a glimpse of these creatures. I wonder what they actually look like. Maybe they're just humans with wings, or maybe they look entirely different. Who knows? Sam makes it all the way to the bottom before running back up to me.

"Dean! Your friend that kept me up all night is down there! Why didn't you tell me that he's an angel?" I drop everything and run to the bottom to find Ami and Cas chained to the walls. Large silver wings protrude from Ami's back and slightly smaller black and blue wings from Cas'. He turns around and looks at me in horror. I look to my dad, who's holding a small knife to Ami's throat. I finally get a look at her eyes. Her irises are clouded over so I can't tell what color they were.

"Tell where he is! Now!" Dad shouts, pressing the knife closer to Ami's neck.

"I DONT FUCKING KNOW WHY DONT YOU GO FUCK YOURSELF ON A CACTUS!" She kicks him right in the groin and I inhale sharply through my teeth at the thought of that pain. "Dean? Is that you? I can explain! Just give me a second!"

"You know them?" Dad looks to me and I back up slowly.

"Castiel was at our house the other day." Sam blurts out.

"Did you know they were Angels?" Dad crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow.

"Of course I didn't! How the hell would I know that the only friends I had here were what you were hunting!" I come up at the last sentence and tears spring to my eyes.

"Dean, how are we supposed to tell our only friend of all time that we're not human? What am I even supposed to say?" Cas sighs.

"Dean? Are you crying? Come on! Man up! We have to get information out of them!" Dad shouts.

"I-I can't do it. I'm sorry."

"Fine then. Come on, Sammy. We're locking the door and you're not allowed out until you find out where the yellow-eyed demon is." He grabs Sam's wrist and drags him up the stairs, slamming the door behind him. I run up and pound in the door, yelling to be let out. No one replies and I sigh.

"Dean? Are you still there?" Ami shouts up the stairs.

"Yeah. I'm still here."

"Get down here. We need to talk." I walk back down to find that their wings have disappeared.

"Where do your wings go?"

"We can fold them up into our backs so they're invisible. Look, I'm really sorry. We just really didn't know how to tell you. You are our only friend, and we wanted you to want to be our friend." Cas stares at the ground, his feet squirming around.

"I do. I just need to figure this out...Alright. I want to know everything. Why are you here? And I want honest answers." Cas looks to Ami and she nods.

"As you know, my full name is Castiel. Her full name is Amitiel. Our entire family is made up of angels. We're not even related."

"I thought all angels were related."

"No, not really. That's like saying all humans are related because they're the same species. Anyways, there's two angel families. The Milligan family, they're angels too. Except, a couple of them are archangels. Lucifer, Michael, Gabriel, and Raphael are the four archangels. The rest of them are just angels. We're here to try and connect the four worlds, Heaven, Hell, Earth, and Purgatory. We're here to form an alliance. It's all happening in Lawrence. There's Angels, demons, monsters, and humans here now. We all came in the form of babies, some older than others. We found families, who eventually died. We formed little groups and we try to live in harmony. It's not going too well, though. There are fights breaking out among everyone and it's only getting worse. I recently found out that Ami and Lucifer are the ones leading it all."

"Quick confession, I may have used mind control on you on multiple occasions."

"Excuse me?"

"Remember the last time you saw us? Yeah I made you go home."

"That's really creepy. Wait, can you read my mind?" I ask, stepping back a little and trying to think about something random...okay I'll think of dancing bananas.

"What do dancing bananas have to do with any of this?" She asks. Damn it.

"Ami! Stop that!" Cas scolds.

"Stop thinking about Dean's ass."

"Excuse me?" I stutter out as I blink heavily.

"Nothing." Ami smirks and Cas sighs.

"Moving on, you should know the leaders of everything. Crowley is the king of hell, and this vampire called Benny is in control of Purgatory. No one's really in control of that place, but he's like the honorary king."

"So, you both knew my family is full of hunters?"

"I didn't know until yesterday. Ami knew all along."

"Why didn't you say anything? You knew that I might've hunted you both."

"If I had said something, I would've revealed my entire family. When it comes to my family, I'm dead fucking serious."

"Alright. I just, I need a minute to process this." I sit down and rest my chin on the palms of my hands.

"While you're taking a minute, could you throw the keys to Cassie? They're hanging on the wall somewhere."

"I can't. If you both just leave...my dad. He'll be pissed. Do you actually know where The yellow-eyed demon is or is my dad mistaken?"

"He has a name, you know." Ami slumps back onto the wall.

"Well, what's his name?"

"I won't tell you until you let both of us go."

"Promise you won't run away?"

"Promise." Something about the smirk on Ami's face tells me she's lying. I bite my lip and grab the keys. I look to Cas and to Ami before walking to Cas and unlocking his cuffs. As soon as they're off, he hugs me tightly and I hug him back, patting his back.

"Thank you." He whispers.

"Anytime." I respond.

"His name's Azazel. He's that guy on the football team who's really obnoxious sometimes. He's actually the oldest out of all of us. His human form was twelve when he got here eighteen years ago. So he's thirty and posing as a high school student. Can you get these off me now?" Ami deadpans. I breathe a sigh of relief and I unlock the cuffs. They hit the ground and Ami disappears. Cas looks to the spot she was standing in and sighs.

"I wish I could do that."

"You can't?"

"Nope. I've had my wings for a while, but no powers. Ami got her powers first and her wings just came in yesterday."

"But hers are bigger than yours."

"Female vessels get bigger wings. Also, I'm a bit of a late bloomer. They'll get much bigger. Ami's will probably get a little bigger before peaking early."

"Can I see them? They're really cool." Did that sound weird? It probably did.

"Sure. Just, um. Don't touch them. They're a little...sensitive." He turns around and the feathery appendages spring from his back through the two tears in his t shirt. Each one is about four or five feet long. The feathers are mostly black, but the tips are electric blue. They're kind of like his hair. I reach out and touch the ends of the feathers. His wings suddenly poof up and flutter around. Cas turns around quickly and I back up.

"Sorry, sorry. I totally forgot. Do they hurt?"

"Uh, no. It's just really uncomfortable." He mumbles.

"Anyways, can you fly?" I ask, trying to stray away from the now very awkward conversation. Cas ticks up his wings and they disappear.

"I haven't tried. Anna said that when all of us get our wings, we'll learn together as a family."

"So you have to wait?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty excited though. It should be awesome." He smiles to himself, still staring at the floor. This guy has to be one of the shyest people I've ever met. He could really use a confidence booster.

"Y'know, you're a pretty awesome guy. You should have more self-confidence."

"Not really, but thank you."

"No, seriously! You punched Crowley in the face yesterday! You punched the /King of Hell/ in the /face/! You're a fucking angel! You're a badass! Come on. Stand up straight. Keep your chin up." I grab his shoulders and straighten him up. He looks at me with surprise as he tries to follow my instructions. "Awesome, now try walking." He shyly shuffles to the end of the room and I chuckle. I pull out my phone and play "boss ass bitch" at full volume.   
"You are now a boss ass bitch. Prove it to me!"

"Ughhghgghghhhg fine." He full on struts back to me and I throw my hands in the air and yell,

"FUCK YEAH!"

"That was so bad oh my father." Cas laughs, blushing and covering his face.

"That was awesome! You should always walk like that!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"I guess I should...I punched Crowley...I PUNCHED CROWLEY IN THE FUCKING FACE! IM BADASS!" He starts getting excited, nodding his head along to what he's saying. "I shouldn't be hiding under all this. I should just be Castiel, the gay punk angel." I let out a whoop and clap him on the back. I realize my mistake when he winces in pain.

"Whoops. Sorry man. I forgot. I do that to everyone."

"It's fine." He pauses for a second, tilting his head while looking at me. "Can I be honest with you?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"You really don't seem like a football player."

"I know. Just trying something new." Cas nods his head before looking around.

"Are we going to deal with the problem that you're still locked down here?"

"Nah. This is pretty fun, just hanging out with you." He smiles and sits down on the concrete floor. I slide down the wall next to him and we start talking about crushes.

Castiel (POV)

"So, who do you like?" I ask Dean in a teasing voice. He chuckles and attaches the back of his neck.

"I dunno. What about you?"

"Well, there's this one guy, but I'm way to scared to ask him out."

"It doesn't hurt to try." He shrugs and bites his lip. "Actually, there is someone I'd like to go out with."

"Really? Who is it? I want details!"

"Uh, well..."

"C'mon. You can tell me anything." I say, trying to sound comforting.

"It's your sister." He blurts out, his face bright red. Boom. Knife to the heart. My stomach drops and I bite my lip.

"Oh. Alright. That's fine. Are you going to tell her?"

"You're fine with that? Thank god. Oh, wait, does saying God offend you?" I laugh at his comment. Damn, it's gonna be hard to get over him.

"Not really. I don't say it, but you can if you want."

"Alright. Also, I didn't know angels could swear."

"Fuck. Shit. Piss. Dick. Cunt. Mother fucking shit on a dildo in the ass. Pussy. Cock. Fuck fuck fuckity fuck fuck."

"Jesus, Cas. Wait, I can't say that either. Godammit. DAMMIT." I laugh at his struggle.

"It's okay. I don't really mind." I start playing with the loose strand of my tshirt again, staring at the ground.

"Hey, you alright?" Dean asks, placing a hand on my back.

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's just kind of weird, thinking that my best friend might start dating my sister."

"I guess that is sort of weird. That would be like you dating Sammy. Nope, I couldn't deal with that. But hey, I'll be able to visit more."

"True." I sigh and stand up. "I should probably head home. What's the best way out?" Dean stands up and looks around.

"I'm not sure. I have to explain Ami's escape somehow." He pauses for a moment. "Got it. Punch me in the face."

"Excuse me?"

"Punch me. Then you can drag me up the stairs and then fly away dramatically."

"How does that fix anything?" I ask.

"It'll look like you escaped. My dad won't try to trap you again, because he'll think that those chains don't work. You'll seem really powerful and scare him too. I have the information, so he won't be mad, and then you'll be safe. It's foolproof."

"That's-actually really smart. But I don't want to hit you."

"Too bad. C'mon. If you can punch Crowley, you can punch me." I sigh and close my eyes. I draw back my fist and punch Dean square in the jaw. I open my eyes to see him clutching his face.

"Oh no. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you that hard. Are you okay?"

"I'm freaking awesome. That was perfect. My nose is bleeding and everything."

"I MADE YOU BLEED AHHHH-" Dean claps his hand over my mouth, chuckling to himself.

"You're too cute. C'mon. Be all angelic and stuff."

"But I can't fly."

"Just teleport."

"I can't do that either."

"Oh." I think for a minute, maybe Ami can help us out.

Hey, you there Ami? Hello?

_What?_

I need your help.

_You gonna ask Dean out or what?_

Uh, no. Can you zap me out of here when I tell you to?

_Sure. It's gonna cost you a chocolate bar._

Fine.

"Ami's going to teleport me out or whatever that thing's called." I say.

"Did you just have a mind conversation?"

"Yeah, I guess I did. Let's go." I grab the collar of Dean's shirt and start dragging him up the stairs. He starts walking funny and breathing heavily to make it seem like we were just fighting. I let my wings out and I kick the door. I yelp and grab my foot in pain. "Owowowowowowowowowowowow" Dean starts wheezing from laughing and I glare at him.   
"OPEN THE DOOR YOU TWAT!" I shout. Dean's dad opens the door cautiously. I kick the door again, and this time it knocks him to the floor. I walk in and throw Dean to the ground.

Alright, get me out of here.

_Gotcha._

I grunt as I land face first on the floor of my room. Did she do that on purpose? Rude.

"What was that about?" I hear Ami's voice. I look up and see her sitting cross-legged in my bed.

"Escape plans. Hey, I gotta ask you something."

"What's up?"

"Are you interested in a relationship right now?"

"Absolutely not. I don't need any of that kissy lovey shit. I'm never getting a boyfriend. If anyone ever asked me out, I'd slap them." She says.

"Really? What if you really liked him?"

"Then I'd ask him out. I'm not the type to just sit around waiting for a man to work up the courage to ask me when I can just do it myself." She stands up and holds out a hand for me, but she's not really facing the right way. I scoot over to where she's reaching and take her hand. She pulls me up and smiles. "Are you finally going to ask Dean out? I think he really likes you."

"No. I just like him as a friend, and that's how he feels about me." Ami sighs and pats me on the back before leaving. I lean against the wall and slide down. I bury my face in my hands and start to cry. This is pathetic. Just as I've started crying, I make myself stop and I walk into the bathroom. Whenever I'm mad, I cut my hair. It's pretty dumb, but it's really stress relieving. I pull out my clippers and grab a three guard. I shave the sides and the back of my hair, leaving the black and blue fringe on top. I look through the drawers and find all the piercings that I used to wear. I put them all back in their old places, the nose ring, the snake bite rings, the rings that go up the side my ears. I step back from the mirror and look at myself. I try a couple of the tips that Dean gave me. I hold my chin up and display a smirk. I look fucking awesome.

"Cassie? What's taking you so long in there! I have to take a piss!" Balthazar whines at door. I chuckle to myself and unlock it. He runs in at top speed and pushes me out. I head back to my room and pick up my phone. I have a couple messages from Dean.

**D: Hey, what kind of flowers do you think Ami would like?**

**D: Blue or red?**

**D: Send help.**

**D: RIP Dean he died because he didn't get the right flowers.**

**C: Can it you drama queen. Get red ones. Red's her favorite color.**

**D: thanks man**

**C: no prob**

**D: what's up?**

**C: got a haircut**

**D: nice. I'll see you tomorrow.**

**C: see you later alligator**

**D: after while crocodile**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahahAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'm sorry. I'm uploading the next chapter directly after this goes up, so there shouldn't be a wait. I'm just a nice person like that.


	5. The Wrong Novak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome...

**(Dean POV)**

Flowers?

Check.

Chocolate?

Check.

Pick up line ready?

Nope.

How do you pick up a heavenly being? Cheesy pick up lines? Definitely not. She'd for sure just laugh and walk away. Stop it Dean. You're over thinking this. Just be honest.

I look around the pavilion for Ami and Cas through all the scared freshman. Three of them, all girls with flat ironed blonde hair come up to me, giggling and blushing.

"H-hi. My name's Julie."

"Okay." I deadpan, refusing to crack the slightest smile or grin.

"Oh my god he talked to me!" She screeches to the other girls. They all screech and I walk away as fast as possible. I finally spot Ami hiding behind a bush, eating a sandwich. What the fuck? I see a group of freshman boys who look really pissed off.

"WHO TOOK MY FREAKING SANDWICH?YOURE SUCH A JERK!" He yells, his voice cracking with every word. Ami snaps her fingers and he starts freaking out. One of his friends points at him and laughs.

"DUDE YOU JUST PEED IN YOUR PANTS!"

"NO I DIDN'T!" He screams. Ami stands up from behind the bush, still holding the sandwich.

"Yo, pisspants. Next time you touch me I'll cut your dick off. Here's your sandwich." She throws it at him and it hits him square in the face.

"AUGH YOURE SO MEAN! I FREAKING HATE YOU!"

"You're not the first, kiddo." She walks away and starts heading towards me. "Hey Deano. I swear if another freshman touches my ass I'm going to blow them to smithereens."

"I don't think blowing up fourteen year olds is going to look good on your college application." I say jokingly. Ami snorts.

"College smollege. Want me to go get Cassie? He'll love the flowers." She smiles.

"H-how did you know-"

"I read your mind earlier. All I heard was Novak and flowers. Also, you seem really nervous. Don't be. He'll say yes in a heartbeat."

"N-no. I-I'm...they're not for Cas. I got them for you. I have chocolate too. Also, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me sometime." She freezes up, every muscle tenses and she backs up.

"Dude, you can't be serious." I saw this in a movie once, it'll definitely work. I quickly lean in and kiss her. She shoves me away before slapping me across the face. "DONT FUCKING TOUCH ME!" She shouts before running away.

"Ami? Ami I'm sorry! I don't know why I did that!" I shout to her. She trips and hits the ground before scrambling to her feet and stomping away. God, I fucked up bad.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrap around my neck and a head appears next to me.

"Hello, Dean. You gonna give those to Ami?" Cas asks. I look at him and nearly gasp.

"Whoa, what's with the piercings? I mean, thy look cool but when did that happen?"

"Last night. I was bored. Anyways, you got any cheesy pick up lines planned?" He lets go of me and walks in front on me. He has on a My Chemical Romance shirt, black skinny jeans, a leather jacket with silver studs and spikes, and finally, a black beanie. His blue and black fringe is hanging out the front, almost covering his eyes. The sides of his head are shaved shorter as well.

"I actually already tried. She ran away."

"Ouch. I'll talk to her for you." His smirk never leaves his face.

"You seem happy. What's up with you?"

"I really took what you said to heart, Dean. I'm sick and tired of being the little guy that everyone picks on. I'm a fucking angel. I shouldn't have to deal with that. No more little Cassie." I laugh to myself and open up my bag, tucking the flowers and chocolates in.

"Well, that's good. Let's get to class. The bell's about to ring."

"Class Smass. Let's go get some fro-yo."

"Dude, we can't skip class. That's bad."

"You're starting to sound like me. Oh no what have I done to you?"

"I want good grades. I'm going to class." I snap.

"Oooh. Someone's a little moody. Is it that time of the month?"

"Shut up! Just leave me alone!"I turn on my heel and power walk away. What's with him?

**Cas (POV)**

"I want good grades. I'm going to class." Dean snaps. I try and make a joke out of it.

"Oooh. Someone's a little moody. Is it that time of the month?" I laugh and Dean groans. He looks ready to explode when he snaps again,

"Shut up! Just leave me alone!" Maybe I took it too far. I wanted to start comforting him when he looked upset, but I knew from the beginning that Ami would say no. She wouldn't date her friend. I'll cheer up Dean later. Now, I should probably go to class. I don't want to, heavenly beings shouldn't have to go through the hell that is the American public school system. Like seriously, what the fuck. I walk towards the door when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and ind Lucifer with a worried look on his face.

"Who pissed off Ami? She just set a bush on fire."

"Oh shit. Did you put it out?"

"No, but I'll go do that." I grab his wrist, shaking my head.

"Leave it."

"What?" He pulls his hand away.

"It'll burn the school down. And then we don't have to go here anymore."

"The point of this project is to unite ourselves with humans, which I personally hate. Humans are stupid. But, we have to do this, or world will literally end. Come on." He drags me to the side of the school, and I see a massive bush with flames surrounding it. Lucifer stops and snaps his fingers. Water from out of nowhere pours onto the fire, putting it out.

"I'm going to fucking kill you, Luci." The bush says.

"Get out of there. Class is about to start."

"Class can suck my dick. I'm staying here." The bush replies, moving around a little.

"You don't have a dick."

"I could give myself one if I wanted."

"Don't make me dump more water on you." Silver wings sprout out of the bush, feathers stood on end in an aggressive manner. Ami stands up and glares at Lucifer. Her hair is soaked and full of leaves and twigs. She snaps her fingers she's dried off. "Now put those up and go." He turns on his heel and walks away. She tucks her wings away and walks away from the school. I reach out and grab her arm.

"Wrong way. The school's over here." She pulls away.

"I know where the school is. I see you later tonight. I have work to do." She disappears and I sigh. Maybe Dean was the one who pissed her off so badly. I haven't seen her so mad since Balthazar cut her hair. She was only seven and she threw a chair at him. The bell rings and I groan. I sling my bag over my shoulder and stroll into the school. The sound of my boots hitting the ground echoes through the now empty halls. I push open the door and the teacher sighs.

"Late to class, Novak? Seems out of character. Go to your seat." I sit down and look over to Dean, who is staring blankly at the wall. I don't bother looking at the worksheet. I pull out my phone and text Dean.

**C: You alright there?**

**D: I'm fine.**

**C: You sure? You're usually more talkative.**

**D: Just trying to figure things out. Did you talk to Ami?**

**C: She's pretty pissed tbh. What exactly happened?**

**D: I did something really stupid. I asked her out, and when she said no, I kissed her.**

**C: Oooooooh. She probably freaked out, didn't she?**

**D: She slapped me.**

**C: Be glad you aren't a bush. She set one on fire and then hid inside of it. I think she almost killed Lucifer.**

**D: Oh god. Hold on, is Lucifer actually...Lucifer? As in Satan himself???**

**C: Yeah. He's chill though. Most of the football team is made up of demons and archangels.**

**D: This is one fucked up school.**

**C: I know. How's your dad doing on the whole Azazel thing?**

**D: After I told him who he was, now he's going nuts trying to find him. We made a deal that I wouldn't have to catch him if I just kept him updated on his position. Will my dad taking out a demon mess up this whole thing you guys have going on?**

**C: I honestly have no idea. That's a question for Lucifer or Ami. What does your dad have against him anyways?**

**D: He killed my mom.**

**C: Oh. Sorry, I had no idea.**

**D: It's alright. I was like six. Sammy was just six months old. I don't remember her much. My dad's been searching for her killer for the past twelve years.**

**C: Damn. That's rough. I guess I can't really relate. I'm a celestial being, so I don't have any parents.**

**D: How old are you???**

**C: I lost count. It was in the low millions.**

**D: ...**

He looks up at me with one eyebrow raised. I shrug and he chuckles.

**D: Weirdo.**

**C: Nerd.**

Seeing Dean smiling made me feel better. He seemed pretty upset earlier.

**C: Mind if I steal you after school? I've got an awesome idea.**

**D: What?**

**C: It's a surprise ;)**

**D: alright. I'll tell Sammy.**

~~~

School finally ends and I run towards Dean. He has his nose in a book and isn't watching where he's going. I jump onto his back and hang on for dear life as he freaks out and tries to shake me off.

"WHAT THE FUCK JESUS CHRIST ALMIGHTY!" He shouts. He looks at me and I stick my tongue out at him. He sighs and holds my legs up.

"Piggy back ride!" I shout. "Onwards my noble steed! To the parking lot!" Dean starts running towards the doors and I duck to avoid a rather painful collision with the doorframe. He stands in the middle of the lot and looks around at me.

"Where to now?"

"You'll see." Oh father I hope this works. I focus on the task at hand and with a flutter of wings, we land in my front yard. Dean drops me and looks around frantically.

"Whoa. That was really weird. Warn me next time, man."

"Why don't you warn me next time you're about to just drop me?" I cross my arms and make a pouty face. Dean laughs and holds out a hand for me. I take it and stand up.

"I like you better with this attitude. You're more fun."

"What can I say? I'm naturally hilarious."

"No, you're not. You're just a trying to be cool for the sake of the plot line of this story."

"Touché."

"Wait, isn't this just your house?" Dean looks up at the house, furrowing his brow.

"Yeah. So?"

"Alright. Guess I can't complain. What do you have planned?"

"C'mon." I grab his hand and drag him up the front steps and into the house. Anna sighs when she sees me.

"Cassie! I thought I told you to let those piercings heal!" She whines. I roll my eyes and drag Dean up the stairs and into my room.

"Alright, so you know how's there's like a thousand different words for penis?" I ask excitedly. Dean scowls.

"Yeah..."

"They're fucking hilarious. Check this out." I pull out my laptop and open the lid. I sit down on the bed and Dean sits next to me, staring at the screen. I pull up google Chrome (because who the fuck uses safari that browser is a piece of shit. Don't even get me started on internet explorer) and type in "different names for penis". I click the first link and scroll down to where the list starts. The very first one makes both of us cackle so loud that I swear I heard birds fly away.

"A FUCKING MEAT SCEPTER IM GONNA PEE MYSELF!" Dean says through heaving from laughing.

"WOMB BROOM"

"KIDNEY SCRAPER"

"VLAD THE IMPALER" I lose it at that one, and I fall back onto the bed, laughing so hard that tears form in my eyes.

~~~

This, of course, lasts until the sun has gone down. Anna starts knocking on the door, telling me to go to bed. Balthazar complains about how we're laughing too loud.

"Castiel! Let me in!" And shouts. I groan and open the door. "Where is your sister?" She exclaims.

"Pfft. She's fine. She'll probably sneak in late tonight."

"Did she throw a tantrum or something?"

"Sort of." I shrug. Anna sighs.

"Alright. Dean, you need to go home. It's getting very late." I put my hands on my hips and tilt my head to the side like every suburban white mom does. 

"Anna! Don't be rude! We haven't even fed him!"

"He'll have to eat at home. You're going to bed, now." She points at me and I sigh. She turns to Dean. "Go on now, shoo." Dean awkwardly shuffles out of the room and I try to leave to walk him out, but Anna blocks the door. I pout and listen as the door closes. Hopefully Dean won't hate me for letting him walk five miles back to his house.

~~~

**Dean (POV)**

The walk home gets my mind going. Today was embarrassing, upsetting, and also some of the best fun I've had in a long time. Cas is the only person who's able to make me laugh like that. I've never felt so happy around anyone before. It's like my entire world lights up with him around...

Oh shit.

I asked out the wrong Novak.

 


	6. In which people get cursed out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops I disappeared. Yeah holidays were busy and I got grounded. But here's the next chapter just for you :)

**Dean (POV)**

Okay, let's process this...

I might like Cas...

I like Cas...

I really like Cas...

I might be a little gay for Cas...

I am so gay for Cas...

Okay, slow down. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Maybe I should just focus on not running into whoever' standing in my way. No, what the hell is going on with my brain?! I've never been happier around anyone but Cas. How could I have been so stupid to think-

"PAY ATTENTION YOU ASSWIPE!" I snap out of my daze and look up to find Ami storming towards me. I start to back up and she holds the end of her cane to my neck threateningly. "Listen to me right now. I never want to see you around my family ever again. I swear on heaven, hell and earth that if you come near us again, I'll blow your brains out and paint your house with them."

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier, I was being stupid, I shouldn't have come into you like that. I was just-"

"Can it, fuckass. This has nothing to do with that. I don't care that you kissed me. You're a danger to Cassie, and I NEVER want to see you near him again. I'll be watching you. There are other ways of seeing besides the eyes. Go home, forget that you ever knew us, and stay away." She snaps before pushing me to the ground and disappearing with a flutter of feathers.

What the hell?

**Cas (POV)**

I lay face down on my bed. Why'd Anna make him leave? We have way too much food since technically none of us have to eat. We just like food sometimes. The only one who eats it is Balthazar. Get in the way of him and his food, people get hurt.

I lift up my head at the sound of shouting from downstairs. Balthazar probably broke a plate. I hear the stomping of footsteps before my door goes flying open. I see Ami standing in the doorway, tears streaming down her face.

"Ami! Are you alright?" I stand up and run over to her.

"They're getting worse, Cassie."

"What's getting worse?" She slaps me over the head.

"The premonitions you dumbass! They're getting worse!"

"By worse, do you mean that they're happening more often, or that bad stuff is happening in them?"

"The second thing. Just hear me out."

"Um, alright?" She steps forward and grabs my desk chair and sitting in it. I sit down on the edge of my bed.

"This is going to sound really selfish on my end, but trust me, this isn't about me. It's about the good of Heaven, Hell, Earth, and Purgatory. You need to promise me that you will never speak to Dean ever again."

"Oh come on! You're just mad that he kissed you! You are being selfish!"

"No, Cassie! Listen to me! If you keep talking to him, it's the end. Everything will come crashing down and every single person in the house will be slaughtered."

"You're lying! You're just too awkward to have Dean back here again!" I stand up and she stands up and jabs me in the chest with her finger.

"I am not! Just listen to me!"

"No! How do I know that you're not lying? You told me that you saw us fighting side by side when we first met him! You told me we'd need him! Also, you've already made it clear that no matter what we do, we can't change the outcome!"

"I don't know if I've ever really explained what these premonitions are like. They come two at a time. One is good, and one is bad. All I know that in the good one, Dean isn't there, and in the bad one, he's with you."

"I don't believe you. You're not in charge of me." She pushes me down to the bed and grabs my head. My vision goes black and my head starts pounding. A blurry picture starts to form. I see countless bodies spread across the field that Ami and Lucifer were meeting on. I see Anna, Balthazar, countless other Angels, and myself, covered in blood and the shadows of our wings burnt into the ground. I see Dean and Ami, both holding angel blades. There are tears streaming down Dean's face and Ami has a wicked grin on her face. I shut my eyes and pry my head away from Ami.

"I'm sorry I had to make you see that. At this point, there's nothing else I can do to convince you. I trust that you'll make the right decision." She disappears from my room, leaving me a crying mess. Why were Dean and Ami about to kill each other? Why was Ami smiling? Why was Dean crying? Who killed us? Why didn't Ami show me the good outcome?

"Ami! Ami come back!" I shout. There's no response. I start to reach for my phone to text Dean, but then I stop.

What am I supposed to believe in now?

**Dean (POV)**

Why would she say that?! She's just being selfish. She just wants me away from her, and she sees me as a threat after I kissed her. I stand up and brush off my jeans. I shove my hands in my pockets and continue walking back to my apartment.

When I walk into the door, I hear Sound coming from Sam and I's bedroom. The door is cracked open, and I stick my head in. Sam is sitting on his bed with some dude in his lap and they're making out.

"Dude! Put a sock on the door or something!" I shout before shielding my eyes and power walking to the kitchen. I grab a bag of chips and throw my bag onto the table.

"Dean?" I turn around to see Sam standing about ten feet away from me, hand in hand with the boy he was making out with. The boy has sandy brown hair, golden brown eyes and a smirk that says "fuck yeah".

"What's up?"

"This is Gabe, my boyfriend."

"Hey Deano. I've heard a lot about you. Sammy really looks up to you." I wait for Sam to roll his eyes and complain about being called 'Sammy', but he doesn't even flinch.

"You let him call you Sammy but you bitch about it when I do?"

"Guess I'm special, or something." Gabe chuckles.

"Yeah, it's kind of even since I have a dumb nickname for him. I call him Gabby."

"That's lame. You could call him so many other things." I stand up and look down at the kid. "For example, shorty, shortstop, teenie weanie, shorty mcshorty pants, short-"

"How about I call you Deanie with a little weanie?" Gabe cuts me off. I'm too taken back to find a good comeback, so I just shrug it off.

"He's not that short! He's only three inches shorter than me!" Sam says.

"You're short too. I'm six feet tall now. You're stuck at a stumpy height of five feet eight inches."

"I swear to god, I'm gonna drink so much milk that I get some freakish growth spurt just to be taller than you." He pouts.

"You wish." I sit back in my chair and Sam disappears back into our room. I pull out a notebook and start doodling across the paper. About an hour later, the paper is filled with tiny designs and cartoons. My doodles are interrupted by a loud noise from the bedroom. Something just smacked the ceiling with a loud 'thwap'. I hear Sam yell, "What the hell?!" and I stand up and run to the door. I push it open and find Sam and Gabe both shirtless, but Gabriel is backing away from Sam. Large golden wings have sprouted from his back. Sam is backed against his bed, on the verge of tears.

"Sammy, I meant to tell you, I really did, but I didn't know how!" Gabe says in his own defense. I think for a second, then I realize who he is.

"You're Gabriel, the archangel?" I ask. He looks at me with scared eyes and nods. "We're not gonna hurt you, we can't for that matter. I've got a couple friends who are angels."

"They're still your friends after he beat the crap out of you?" Sam asks.

"It was staged. Anyways, I'm gonna leave it to you two to work out what you're going to do. It's none of my business anyways."

"Wait, who are you friends with?" Gabe asks.

"Their names are Castiel and Ami."

"You mean Amitiel?"

"I've never heard anyone call her that but yeah, that's probably her. She's the one who cusses too much and she's blind. Also she's really pissed off right now, so I wouldn't try to talk to her if I were you."

"Everyone knows that you pissed her off. She took out half the demons in town on a murder spree. Now Crowley's pissed, too."

"So, half the demons that were here are dead now because she got mad?"

"Don't piss off an archangel. It always ends badly." Gabriel's wings disappear into his back and he picks up his sweater, pulling it over his head.

"I thought she was just an angel."

"There's a lot you think that isn't true." I sigh and leave the room. I hear a soft conversation going on that I can't make out the words of. I grab my phone and call Cas. It rings once, twice, three times...

"Dean?" Cas answers in a shaky voice.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Did Ami talk to you earlier?"

"Yeah. She swore that she would kill me if I ever spoke to you again. I didn't believe her, but now I'm starting to."

"What? Why?"

"So, my brother has starting dating Gabriel, the archangel."

"Aw. They'd be such a cute couple. Anyways, what did he say?"

"Apparently, after I pissed off Ami, she killed half of Crowley's demons in what Gabriel called, 'a murder spree' and apparently she's not an angel. She's an archangel."

"Well, I knew the second part of that. But why would she kill the demons? She's trying to restore peace. Surely killing allies isn't helping."

"I'm not sure. I'll talk to you later. I have a feeling that someone's watching us have this conversation."

"Yeah, you're right. See you tomorrow."

"See ya." I hang up and sign again. What have I gotten myself into?


	7. Broken Vessels and Vanilla Chai Tea

**Dean (POV)**

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*  
*SLAM*

   I smash the snooze button with my hand and groan. I hear Sam roll out of bed and I sit up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. San grabs a plaid shirt and a pair of jeans and leaves the room. I look through my clothes and find one of my old favorite outfits. I haven't worn it in years, but it kind of suits me. I grab a white collared shirt and a green sweater vest with some tan khakis.

  After I'm dressed and ready, I find Sam sitting on the couch, texting endlessly. I knock on Dad's door softly. I don't remember him coming in last night, but I might've been asleep when he got back.

"Dad? You in there?" There's no response. I bite my lip softly as I open the door. I find him passed out on the floor, whiskey bottle in hand. I sigh and kneel down to him. I take the bottle slowly, careful not to wake him. He stirs a bit and mumbles something that I can't understand. I walk to the kitchen and grab a glass, filling it with cold tap water. I set the glass on his bedside table and kneel down to dad again. I hook my arms under his and pull him up. He grumbles and moans with discomfort. I lay him down on his bed and his eyes slowly open. He groans, pressing his palm to his forehead.

"Shit, Dean. You don't have to do that. I'm fine."

"No you're not. Here's some water. I'm gonna take Sammy to school. I'll be back this afternoon."

"While you're there, see if you can get a picture of Azazel. Once I know what he looks like, I can find him."

"Yes sir." I nod and close the door behind me.

~~~

I look around my first class, unable to see Cas. I start doodling on my paper, bored out of my mind. The teacher is droning on about something I couldn't care less about. Everyone turns to the door when someone walks in. My mood is immediately 1000% better when I see that it's Cas. The teacher just sighs and starts talking again. Cas walks to his desk, not looking at me even once. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. We just talked last night.

Class ends and Cas makes a beeline for the door before I can get to him. I try to chase him down the halls, but I can't catch up. Maybe this has something to do with Ami.

The rest of the day is exactly the same, Cas avoids me the whole time and all the teachers are bitching about midterms next month.

~~~

**Cas (POV)**

I hear an alarm going and I reach to my left, but my hand hits a wall. I open my eyes to see where I am, but everything is blank. It's not white or black, it's just gone. My breathing picks up and I run my eyes, opening and closing them repeatedly. My vision is completely gone. A clump of hair ends up in my mouth and I spit it out frantically. Did my hair grow overnight? I sit up and feel around. Where the hell am I? The alarm is still going off and I hold my hands out, trying to find it. I find the bedside table and I turn off the alarm. Something doesn't feel right. I feel like I'm being compressed into something. I stand up and notice something rather disturbing. I don't have a penis. My hands shoot yo to my chest, and I find two lumps where my nipples should be. I feel my hair and find long curly hair.

Holy shit.

I'm in Ami's vessel.

"AMI!" I shout. It feels so wrong to have a different voice. There's no response and I start to panic. How am I going to find anything? I shuffle around the room and find Ami's cane leaning against the table. I hold it in front of me, feeling the ground in front of me before taking a step. The cane hits a wall and I reach out to find the door. I search until my hand lands in the cold, brass doorknob. I open the door and shout again,

"ANNA! HELP!" I hear footsteps coming towards me.

"What's wrong? Ami? Are you okay?" I feel her hand on my arm and I grab her arms.

"It's not Ami. It's Castiel!"

"You switched vessels?!"

"I don't know! I just woke up like this!"

"I WOKE UP LIKE THIS!" Balthazar sings loudly from his room.

"Just calm down. We can find her. She won't last long in your vessel and she'll have to come back to this one. She went to school in your vessel, so hopefully she'll come back after school."

"Or I could go find her."

"Castiel your vessel is blind. You can't see."

"Yeah, but I know what classes I go to." I let go of Anna and start feeling my way down the hallways. I take extra care on the steps, feeling each one before taking a step. I make it to the bottom without killing myself, which is an achievement. I give up on trying to make it to school without cheating a little. I zap myself to the school, right outside the front door. I find the handles and pull the doors open. The bells rings and I start shuffling quickly. I hold the cane in front of me to keep from stepping or tripping on anything. People storm by me, some almost knocking me over. I feel the walls and find my way to my second class of the day. I stay outside the door and listen for any familiar voices. Anyone at this point would be great. A hand grabs me harshly by the arm and pulls me into the classroom and pushes me into a chair.

"How the hell did you get here without hurting yourself? I didn't think you'd make it out of my room." Hearing my own voice disconnected from my body is by far the weirdest experience.

"I'm not stupid. Now change me back."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll go running back to your boy toy and screw us all over. You've seen what I've seen. Don't be stupid. Just stay put until I work this out."

"When did you become such a bitch?" I blurt out. I immediately regret it and clap my hand over my mouth. I can almost feel Ami's glare.

"I became a bitch when the fate of the entire universe started resting on my shoulders. That's when. Now shut your whore mouth." I sigh and rest my chin on the palm of my hand. I blow a stray hair out of my face. Long hair is such a pain.

Ami drags me through the halls towards third period. I've got to get to Dean. She shoves me into my seat and I glare at her general direction.

"I pity you." She says.

"Why?"

"Because your vessel hasn't pissed since last night. It's gonna suck when you come back. " she chuckles.

"Now that's just fucking rude." I cross my arms over my chest, but I wince at a throbbing sensation. Who knew boobs hurt?

"Heya Cas." I hear Dean say. Shit shit shit shit shit shit sHIT.

"Don't talk to me." Ami snaps in my voice.

"Oh." I can hear the hurt in Dean's voice and it makes me want to explode. "You alright? You have spots all over your face." Oh no. My vessel is breaking down from Ami being in it.

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone." She snaps. "C'mon Ami. We're skipping." She grabs me and starts dragging me out of the class. I turn around and try to look as frantic as possible to try and get my message across to Dean. I hear several doors burst open for us and I smell fresh cut grass as we walk outside. Ami starts coughing and wheezing.

"Ami? Are you okay?"

"No. I'm being crushed in here and I'm dying, literally. You can have your vessel back. I give up." I feel myself being pulled and shoved into my original vessel and I breathe a sigh of relief. I open my eyes and I'm relieved to see the world before me. Ami has dropped to her hands and knees, still breathing heavily. "It's like no matter what I do, you keep running back to him."

"He's my friend. Of course I go back to him."

"I thought he was going to help us. He's going to kill you, Cassie. I can't let him." Her voice cracks and she begins to sob. I kneel down and hug her. She holds my shirt in two fists and cries into my shoulder.

"I thought you said there was a good vision too. Isn't there another version?" I ask. She stops crying and pulls away from me, sitting on her knees and staring at the ground.

"Yeah, but it's not that great either. Go to class. I don't think there's anything else I can do to convince you. I guess it's your choice from now on." She stands up and turns away from me.

"I just...I don't know what else to do. We've spent all our lives as outcasts. No one has ever wanted to be our friend, except Dean. Even before we came to earth, I wasn't exactly popular. I was known as the rebel. I don't know who to trust. I've known you for the past eighteen years and I would trust you with my life but, I found out that you've lied. Gabriel said that you're not who you say you are."

"I know. I talked to him last night. He said he told Dean, who told you. I knew you'd eventually figure it out. Most angels don't know about me." She sighs, sitting on the grass. I sit down next to her.

"Why not?"

"Well, you're not supposed to. I'm not supposed to be here. I was created to be God's right hand man. But, I was reckless, so Michael locked me in Purgatory. I never left until Lucifer let me out for this whole alliance thing. I jumped at the chance to work for Heaven again, but in reality, it was just juggling the lives of every being in existence. Now get lost. I'm gonna go annoy Luci." She disappears with a flutter of feathers and I sigh heavily. I pull out my phone and turn on the camera to look at my face. There are spots of peeling skin all over my face, neck, and hand. They're probably all over me. I heal them and put my phone up. It's quite peaceful out here. It's quiet and there's no one here. It would be perfect, but I am actually about to piss in my pants holy shit.

**Dean (POV)**

"Come on Ami, we're skipping." Cas grabs Ami and starts yanking her out of the room. Ami looks around the room frantically, which catches me off guard. Cas seemed fine last night, what happened that made him snap like that? Did I say something wrong? Does he hate me?

These thoughts float around all period. Damn my insecure self for thinking them. The bells rings and I feel some sort of relief. Art can help me get my mind off everything. Maybe I'll annoy Sammy for a while to get my mind off things. I walk in to see Sam laughing with Gabriel. Maybe I should leave them alone. I sit down in my desk and pull out our current projects. I start shading, when suddenly a pair of arms wrap around me.

"IT WASNT ME IM SORRY I DIDNT MEAN IT!" Cas shouts in my ear. Thank god he doesn't hate me.

"Dude! Calm down! What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Ami and I switched vessels. I did not give consent to that, just so you know. Anyways, it's me now." He says, completely out of breath.

"Whoa, slow down. What?"

"Ami and I switched vessels."

"Vessel? You mean you're possessing someone?!"

"No! We created new vessels for each angel and archangel. If I were to leave the vessel, it would just be an empty body. No soul, no life."

"That makes zero sense but alright. So, you were Ami and Ami was you?"

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"Since this morning. It sucked. I just woke up in her body. It was weird, being blind. You'd assume everything would just be black, but it wasn't. There was just...nothing. Anyways, you free tonight?" Dean just stares at me for a second, a confused expression splayed across his face.

"Um...yeah."

"Good. Because I want to take you to this tea shop that I used to go to when I was stressed. It's incredible."

"Alright. What time?"

"I don't care. Aw, it's our first date!" Dean blushes bright red and picks up his book, burying his face in it. "C'mon pretty boy, I'm only kidding."

"I know. I just...really like this book. Yeah. It's a real page-turner."

"You're holding it upside down."

"I enjoy a good challenge every now and then." He sets the book down again. "Give me the address and I'll drive us there after school."

"I'll tell you how to get there. Maybe we can-"

"WINCHESTER! NOVAK! I'm trying to teach!" I chuckle to myself and look up at the board. The teacher goes on and on about color theory and how different colors trigger different emotions. Red is impossible to not look at, blue makes you want to stay away from food, yellow makes you hungry, and so on. I'm barely paying attention. Dean is drawing something in a large sketchbook. I try to look at it, but he pulls it away. It's probably porn.

~~~

**Sam (POV)**

"WINCHESTER! NOVAK! I'm trying to teach!" The teacher shouts. Gabriel and I can barely contain our laughter. Gabe just doodled a picture of Dean and Cas making out that looks like two stick figures with ten foot tongues. While the teacher talks about colors or something like that, we keep doodling stick figure Castiels and Deans. One of them features Cas having a foot long dick and Dean having a dick the size of a thumb.

"Samuel, Gabriel, would you like to share what you're laughing out with the class?" We burst into laughter and Gabe falls out of his chair. Tears start flowing and my sides ache. The teacher picks up the paper and let's out a small scream. "If I EVER see this again, you're both going straight to the office, do you understand?" I compose my self and nod. Gabe just puts up a thumbs up. The teacher crumples up the paper and throws it away. Gabe climbs back into his seat, still crying from laughter. My phone buzzes and I look at it under the desk.

**Dean: what did you do???**

**Sam: nothing. Just doodles**

**Dean: the teacher screamed. What were you drawing?**

**Sam: giant dicks**

**Dean: Jesus fucking Christ**

**Sam: that's my cousin you're talking about. (This is Gabriel)**

**Dean: I got that. No more dick drawings**

**Sam: I can make no promises.**

~~~

**Dean (POV)**

I stand near my locker, completely enthralled by my book, The Complete Sherlock Holmes Volume 1. It's books like this that make me really appreciate my apartment number. How many 221b's are there in the world? I'm on the Hound of Baskervilles and I couldn't be more obsessed. I get snapped out of my trance by Cas hugging me around the neck and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Hey hot stuff, wanna get out of here?" He winks at me and I roll my eyes and step out of his grip.

"Cas..." I groan.

"Fine. We going or what?"

"Yeah. C'mon. My car's over here." I start to walk, but he grabs my hand and starts pulling me through the halls.

"I know where your car is, stupid." I shake my head and follow him to the parking lots. He opens the door to baby and slides into the passenger seat. I sit in the driver's seat, tossing my bag and my book to the backseat. I start the car and Cas yells, "YIPPEE KI YAY MOTHERFUCKERS!" I laugh and pull out of the parking lot, speeding just a little...maybe a lot. Cas points and yells when I need to turn. We eventually pull up to a small shop next to a massive bookstore. I'll be saving that place for later. The aroma of freshly brewed tea hits us like a truck when we open the door, but once we're inside, it's very pleasant. It's basically a Starbucks for tea.

"What should I get?"

"I'll order for you. I know exactly what you'd like." Cas stops me and walk up to the counter. "We'll have two vanilla chai teas."

"That'll be eight seventy five." I reach for my wallet, but Cas is already handing the cashier a ten dollar bill.  She starts preparing the drinks and Cas stands patiently at the counter. The cashier brings two mugs of steaming liquid and Cas takes both of them. He hands one to me and sits in one of squishy couches. I sit down next to him.

"Tea is great for ranting about feelings. I thought you might need that after everything that's been happening." Cas says, dunking the tea bag several times and using it to stir up the tea.

"I'm not really a 'rant about feelings' type of guy." I take a small sip and the warm liquid sends a soothing feeling throughout my entire body. Every muscle relaxes and I sink into the couch.

"I know, but you need it. That cashier is jamming out to Muse right now, so she can't hear us." I look back at the cashier, who has black Beats over her head. She's dancing and lip syncing to Psycho by Muse.

"Well, at least she's having fun." We watch her dance for second before she looks up and sees us. Her face goes beet-red and she drops behind the counter. "Oops."

"I thought I should tell you more about myself. There's a lot of angel history that I won't go into, but there are a few key points so that you can understand what's going on here." Cas sips at his tea, staring into the mug.

"Okay. Why am I involved in this?"

"Because you're my friend and I've accidentally dragged you into this. Don't ask stupid questions. Alright, so you know the archangels, right? Gabriel, Michael, Lucifer, and Raphael. You know Gabe and Lucifer. Gabriel isn't very involved with all of this, he doesn't like the fighting. He just wants to mess around and screw with everyone. Raphael is a little power hungry, but Michael would never let him do anything. Michael is a snobby, prissy, little bitch. He may have locked Lucifer away, but it wasn't just because he wanted to protect humanity. He locked him away to bring himself to power over heaven. More recently, God left. We don't really know where he is or what his intentions are. None of the Angels or archangels are really built to be leaders. Lucifer is too violent, Michael is too over bearing, Gabriel wouldn't do anything, Raphael would take over everything, and then there's one more archangel, Amitiel. I don't know anything about her, but I have my assumptions. All I know is that Michael locked her in Purgatory the day she was created. He took away her sight, too. He made sure that any and all of her true vessels would be blind.

Now, this whole 'live on earth for a while and make peace' thing was Raphael's idea. Michael let Lucifer out on one condition: peace. Then he set Ami free as well. We started at a lot of different ages some of us were infants while others were full grown adults. I was a baby. It sucked. I couldn't talk or walk or anything. Anna raised me, Ami, and Balthazar as her own. We lived as humans for eighteen years peacefully, until now. Lucifer and Ami have teamed up, and I don't think that's a good thing. Two vengeful archangels is never pretty. So that's all I know for sure." I take a moment to process everything. I've known bits and pieces for a while, but hearing the whole story together is a little overwhelming. I sip at my tea again, nodding slowly.   
"You alright?"

"Yeah. Just processing. So, what should I do?"

"Stick with me. I'll protect you."

"But I thought I'd get you killed. That's what Ami said."

"That's a possibility. She has this weird future vision thing where she can see several possibilities for the future."

"Like Garnet from Steven Universe?" I ask.

"What's that?" My jaw drops.

"You've never seen Steven Universe? We're binge watching that later." Cas shrugs.

"Alright. Anyways, she showed me one of the possibilities, and I was dead in it. You were there too. I haven't seen the others. I have a feeling that you're dead in at least one of them. I'm determined to keep that from happening. I care about you a lot, Dean, and I'm not letting you die."

"In that case, I'll do everything in my power to save you as well. I care about you too." We stare at each other for a moment, exchanging the same feelings, well, not the exact same feelings. I care about him more than he knows. His smile lights up my whole world. His eyes are oceans that I want to swim in forever. I want to take him into my arms and hold him so close that we morph into one being. Am I in love with my best friend? I'm not sure. Im probably moving too fast. I'm too young to know. I sip my tea and look out the window. Cars rush by the small shop, not even acknowledging its existence.

A hand gently holds my chin and turns it. Soft lips press to mine. I look at the face in front of me. Cas is kissing me. I close my eyes and kiss back softly. He pulls back and smiles lightly.

"Sorry. I don't know what came over me." He says, blushing.

"Don't be." I sit up and kiss him again. He snakes his hand around the back of my neck and pulls me closer. I wrap my arms around his waist and hold onto his black leather jacket. He pulls away again and laughs quietly.

"Hey Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" I laugh and peck his lips.

"I'd love to."


	8. First Times and Flying Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sincere apologies to anyone who's still reading this. I had to deal with some personal issues before I could return. Enjoy this fluffy chapter as my apology.

**Dean (POV)**

  Our fingers stay intertwined as we leave the tea shop. I'm still not sure what happened, but I think I like it. I try not to overthink it as we walk to the car. Our hands slip apart slowly as we go to opposite sides of the car. Cas has a pleasant smile on his face, and he seems totally at peace. It's a face that I've never seen on him, but I plan on keeping it there.

"I guess we should go home." He says, still smiling.

"Yeah. Guess so. I'll drop you off." He nods and reaches for his bag and pulls out his phone.

"Do you mostly listen to classic rock?"

"Yup. It's all I listen to, to be honest." I chuckle to myself.

"Ever heard of Panic! At The Disco? They have really good music." I shake my head.

"Nope."

"I'm sure you've heard something by them." He starts scrolling through his music, then picks a song. A chorus of strings being plucked starts. Cas starts singing along as loud as he can.   
"Oh, well imagine, as I'm pacing the pews in the church corridor and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words. What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding says the bridesmaid to the waiter. Yes but what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore. I CHIME IN WITH HAVENT YOU PEOPLE EVER HEARD OF CLOSING THE GODDAMN DOOR NO ITS BETTER TO FACE THESE KINDS OF THINGS WITH A SENSE OF POISE AND RATIONALITY!" It's not a bad song, and watching Cas belt along to it is almost better than just listening to it. I drum my fingers along to the beat and Cas keeps singing along. He actually has a very nice voice. The song ends and Cas is almost panting.

"Not bad! You have a nice voice."

"I was just screaming. How is that nice?" He asks, laughing breathlessly.

"It was nice screaming. What's that song called? Let me guess, close the goddamn door?"

"PFT. No. It's called I write sins not tragedies. I'm kind of obsessed with their most recent album."

"That song is already stuck in my head." I sigh, laughing breathily.

"Yeah, but it's a good kind of stuck." Cas points out, shrugging.

"Agreed." I nod. The car slowly pulls into Cas' driveway. I look over to him when I stop and he smiles.

"I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah. Guess so." We stare awkwardly for second before I turn away. Cas leans over and hooks a finger under my chin. He turns my face towards his and plants a soft kiss on my lips. I kiss him back, reaching to run a hand through his hair. A shrill scream snaps us away from one another. Balthazar is standing on the passenger side. Cas just rolls his eyes and opens the door.

"Aw come on, Balthy. It's nothing you haven't seen before."

"Yeah but it's weird when it's you! Now quit frenching your boyfriend and get in here. Anna has decided that we all have to cook dinner together." He crosses his arms and Cas sighs. He grabs his bag and smiles at me before leaving the car and shutting the door behind himself. He waves a goodbye and I wave back. Balthazar drags him into the house, stomping up the steps. I look over my shoulder and pull out of the driveway.

~~~

I arrive at home a few minutes later, still in a small state of shock from today's events. Does this mean that Cas and I are officially dating? Are we...boyfriends? Whatever, we'll sort that out later. Right now, I feel like I could kick some ass! I haven't been in this great of a mood since...I don't know! I sprint up the stairs and unlock the apartment door.

"Hey Sammy! Guess wh-" I stop when I see Sam hiding behind a chair, crying with one hand over his mouth and Dad with his hand around Gabriel's throat, pinning him to the wall. Gabriel could blow this place to smithereens if he wanted, but he's not fighting back.

"Stay the hell away from my son!" Dad yells, pushing harder against the archangel's throat.

"Dad! Stop!" I shout, running over to him.

"Do you know this fucker?" He shouts at me. I look back at Sam, who's shaking his head frantically.

"No. But that's no reason to choke him!" I grab his arms and try to pull him off, but he elbows me in the chest and kicks me in the hip, sending me to the ground with a thud.

"Get off of me!" Dad shouts to me before looking back at Gabriel.

"Fuck it." Gabriel croaks out before Dad is blasted back, hitting the wall and then falling to the floor. Gabriel drops to the ground and rubs his already bruised throat. When he removes his hand, his throat is healed from the bruising. "You treat your sons like shit, you try to kill me, and then you say I'm in the wrong. Well you know what? You messed with the wrong archangel. I will make your life a living hell, just like you've done to these boys. You're not even accepting of them! So what if Sam likes guys? At least he's not getting drunk out of his mind and coming home to beat the tar out of his sons! You wanted Azazel dead, well, you're too late. He was killed the other day. You hurt my friends, and I will never forgive you for that." Dad looks up at him, tears in his eyes. I walk over to Sam and kneel down next to him. He has a cut on his cheeks a a bruise is sprouting up there.

"What are you..." Dad mutters, looking up with fear. His nose is bleeding and obviously broken from the hit to the wall.

"I'm an archangel you twat, and I'm getting your sons out of here and somewhere they can feel safe and loved." Gabriel snaps.

"I never wanted any of this. This wasn't my fault!" Dad croaks out.

"Not your fault? You could have moved on! You could have gotten them out! They didn't have to grow up like this. I'm taking Sam out of here. Dean, are you eighteen?" He looks at me with a look of pity in his eyes.

"No. I don't turn eighteen until January." It's still early December, so it's a little ways away.

"Fuck legalities. Not like he can go to the police. He'd get arrested within seconds. Sam, you should go with Dean. Staying at my place is a bad idea. I'm the only one who isn't a complete dick. Go stay with Dean at Anna's place. Their house is freaking huge." Gabriel gives Sam a soft smile.

"I don't care if I have to live with Satan himself. I want to stay with you." Sam stands up slowly, wincing in pain. Gabriel steps forward and presses two fingers to Sam's forehead. He relaxes and the bruise disappears.

"Maybe. But you realize you will live with the biggest dicks in the known universe." Sam giggles and Gabriel rolls his eyes. Sam looks at me and smiles.

"Are you going to Anna's?" I look at Dad, who's looking back at me with pleading eyes.

"I-I can't just leave him. He's my dad." I stutter out, looking back and forth between him and Sam.

"Dean, I can't make you do anything, but you'd be happier somewhere else." Gabriel looks at me with sad eyes. I bite my lip and look at Dad one last time. I nod to Gabe and he smiles lightly. I blink and when I open my eyes, I'm sitting in Cas' front yard. I look around awkwardly and stand up slowly, wincing at the pain in his hip. The door opens and Anna runs towards me.

"Dean! Gabriel just told me what's going on. Are you alright? Are you hurt?" She starts looking me all over, checking for any injuries.

"I'm fine. Um, thanks for letting me stay here. That's really kind of you." She shakes her head.

"It's no problem. We're glad to have you here. I only have one condition. If you and Cas start going at it in his room, I don't want to hear ANYTHING." She looks me straight in the eyes and I flush bright red.

"Uh, okay. I'm okay with that..." I stutter out. Anna laughs and invites me inside. As soon as she closes the door behind her, large white wings sprout out of her back and hit the walls.

"I hope you don't mind. It's so uncomfortable to keep them cooped up all day." She says before jogging up the stairs. Balthazar is screaming at the TV, playing some Halo game. Dean decides to watch him play for a few minutes. He's really terrible at the game. He can't help but giggle every time he dies. I hear footsteps and I turn to see Cas bounding down the stairs. He hugs me around my waist and buries his face in my neck.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I had no idea." I rub the back of his head soothingly.

"I'm okay now. It's alright." He steps back and grabs my hand, dragging me upstairs. His right wing smacks me in the face and I spit out fuzz from the feathers.

"Sorry!" He says, looking over his shoulder before dragging me into his room. He pulls me down to the bed and turns around to plant his lips on mine. I cup his face softly and kiss back. I sit on the edge of the bed and hold him close. He swings his leg over and sits on my lap, straddling my waist. I open my eyes a little and look at his wings wrapped around us protectively. I reach around and run my hands through the feathers, feeling their softness. Cas pulls back and gasps. His wings stiffen and fly up, hitting the ceiling.

"Did I hurt you?" I ask worriedly.

"N-no. They're kind of like...a heavenly g-spot?" He says awkwardly. I smirk and run my hand through the feathers again. Cas buries his face in my neck, breathing heavily. "Dean..." He groans softly. I run my hands over the arched bone on top and he shudders. I grab two fistfuls of feathers and he cries out, gripping the back of my jacket. I move my hands up the back of them and move towards the center until I find two little bumps, I run my fingers over them and he shakes violently. His wings flutter frantically and he lets out a long, loud groan. "Dean..." He relaxes against me, and I realized what just happened.

"Did you just..."

"Yes. I did. Give me a minute and you will too." He sighs, still breathing heavily. I touch the small lumps again and he twitches from the over-sensitivity.

"What are these?" I ask, pulling my hands away.

"Oil glands. They keep the feather soft. Also, very sensitive. Now lie down." He pushes me back and I let myself lie down on the bed. He slides off of my lap and hooks his finger in my belt loops to pull my hips down to the edge of the bed. My heart rate quickens and my breathing gets heavier with anticipation. The sound of someone banging on the door scares the shit out of me and I sit up quickly. Anna shouts,

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SEX NOISES? CALM THE HELL DOWN!" Cas falls to the floor laughing. I just blush and cover my face. "ITS NOT FUNNY CAS! BE QUIET OR IM SEPARATING YOU TWO!" We hear her stomp away and Cas finally sits up.

"Think you can be quiet?" He asks as he starts to unbutton my jeans. I bite my lip and nod. He smiles and pulls the zipper down slowly. "I've never actually done this before, so bear with me." He says quietly. He grabs the hem of my jeans and boxers and shimmies them down my hips and to my thighs. I sigh with relief as the pressure on my erection is released. He gapes at it for a moment. I ask teasingly,

"Like what you see?" Cas just nods before taking me in his hand and licking up the shaft. I hiss and arch my back at the unexpected movement. He wraps his lips around my cock and bobs his head a few times. Sparks run up my spine and I bite my hand to keep from moaning out loud. "Cas..." I whisper softly. He looks up at me with innocent eyes before pulling off with an obscene 'pop'.

"Yes, Dean?" He asks sweetly.

"You're really good at that." I mutter. He smiles and then his face goes serious. He leans forward again and wraps his lips around my cock before going all the way down until his nose is pressed against my stomach. I gasp and my back arches off the bed. The head of my cock is pressed into the back of Cas' throat, and the thought send me over the edge. Every muscle in my body tenses and releases repeatedly and my eyes squeeze shut. I groan low in my throat and Cas pulls off again.

"Found another perk of being an angel. I can take away my gag reflex at will." He chuckles. I look up at him with wide eyes before letting my head fall back on the bed.

"I just got sucked off by an Angel. What the actual fuck?" I mutter to myself. Cas pulls my boxer and jeans back up, zipping and buttoning  them up.

"Well, I'm going to change pants. I feel all gross." Cas walks to his closet and grabs a pair of black jeans. He grabs another pair of boxers from his dresser and leaves the room. I sit up and walk to the dresser mirror. I straighten myself up and fix my hair. I leave the room to see Balthazar and Anna. I can't tell what they're saying, but Balthazar throws his arms in the air and lets out a 'whoop'.

"Hey Dean-o! We're going to a cliff and Anna's going to shove us off of it and we're gonna fly!" He shouts. I raise an eyebrow.

"Well that sounds safe." I huff. Anna rolls her eyes.

"It's perfectly safe. I'm not pushing you off the cliff." She crosses her arms over her chest and laughs. Cas comes bursting out of the bathroom and shouts,

"What's this I hear about pushing Dean off a cliff?"

"No one's pushing Dean off a cliff. I'm going to push you off a cliff." Anna teases.

"Wow. Thanks." he squints his eyes for a moment, then they widen with anticipation. "Flying lessons?" He asks excitedly.

"Yup." Anna uncrosses her arms. Cas throws his arms into the air.

"FINALLY!" he shouts, lowering his arms and shooting me an excited smile. "Can Dean come with us?" he asks Anna with pleading eyes.

"I don't see why not." she shrugs. Cas laces his finger through mine and rocks back and forth on his feet. Balthazar makes a gagging noise.

"Bleugh! They're so cute it's gross!" he scowls. I roll my eyes and laugh softly.

I blink and look around confused for a second. The hallway has turned into the top of a grassy mountain, a steep drop off to my right. I look around for a minute, noticing the thick forest to my left. The sun is out and a few lonely clouds are scattered around the sky. Cas is still standing next to me, our hands clasped together. Balthazar has flopped backwards into the tall grass.

"Hey! If there was snow here, I'd be a snow angel!" He laughs.

"That was the worst fucking joke I've ever heard." Cas snorts. Anna sighs and grabs Balthazar's arm, pulling him to his feet. She stands behind him and starts pushing him towards the edge of the cliff. Balthazar dashes forwards, running straight off the cliff, flailing his arms. Anna falls onto her stomach with an 'oof'. Cas and I walk towards the edge, looking for Balthazar. We hear a shout and suddenly, he comes flying up the side of the cliff, shooting up above our heads. Cas laughs and raises his hand.  
"Me next!" He shouts. "Dean, throw me off the edge!" I raise an eyebrow at him and he looks at me with puppy eyes. "Please?" I sigh and gently push Cas over the edge. He sticks his arms out to the side and falls gracefully.

"DO A FLIP!" I shouts as he falls. His wings extend and flap a few times. I step back from the edge as he quickly ascends, flying up above my head. I look up and laugh, watching him spin and twirl, completely ecstatic. I notice several other angels joining them, soaring in circles above the hill. I see Anna up there with them and smile. I sit down in the grass, just watching them. I notice one angel with four wings, they glimmer gold in the sunlight. He's carrying someone who's clinging to him and screaming. I can't tell who it is from here. Another female angel comes into view, and she starts flying straight towards me. I furrow my brow as she moves closer. Her arms extend and I hear her scream in anger. I scramble to my feet and run towards the trees. I look over my shoulder to see Ami dive bombing towards me. My heart starts to pound and I sprint as fast as I can, reaching out for the trees. I can hear her getting closer and I leap forwards, landing in the piles of leaves. I turn over and crawl backwards. I hear a loud 'crash' as she barrels through the trees, curling in on herself. Her body hits a particularly large tree and she falls to the ground with a groan.   
"What are you doing?" I ask, backing away slowly. She sits up slowly and I cringe at the sound of bones cracking and popping.

"Trying to save my brother's sorry ass. Shit, I need to work on landing."  She rubs her back and pushes it hard. More cracking sounds fill the air and I shudder.

"You alright?" I ask quietly.

"Perks of being an angel, healing powers. Think I just shattered a couple ribs. Nothing too bad." Light glows from her hand and she sighs with relief. "Much better, now back to this bitch." Her head turns towards me and I try to run, but I find myself unable to move, as if some invisible force is holding me down. Her cloudy eyes stare straight into mine, making me gulp in fear. She stands up and walks towards me. A long silver blade falls out of her sleeve and into her hand. Every hunter instinct within me screams to run away.   
"Sorry, Dean-o. You know this is for the better.  I just want my family to be safe. Don't worry. I'll make it quick." She holds out her free hand and I find myself rising off the ground, my feet dangling and almost scraping the leaves below me. I squeeze my eyes shut and tears roll down my cheeks.   
"See you later, alligator." She whispers. That's when the world goes black.

~~~

**Castiel (POV)**

I laugh as other Angels start to fill the sky. Gabriel is carrying Sam, who is screaming and clutching Gabriel for dear life. Even Michael and Raphael have joined, just soaring around. I look back at the hill to wave at Dean, but my stomach drops when I see him dive into the trees as Ami dive bombs towards him. My heart pounds in my chest and I fly as fast as I can towards them. I let myself glide towards the hill, panting and fear bubbling up my stomach and chest. I crash into the grassy hill and groan before standing up and running into the woods. I see Ami with one hand out, holding Dean in the air. In her other hand sits her angel blade, raised over her head. I gasp as she plunges it into Dean's chest. He immediately goes limp and I scream out, running towards him. Ami looks at me in horror and disappears. Dean falls to the ground, blade still in his chest. And drops to my knees beside him and cradle his head. His once bright green eyes are now dull and lifeless. I choke out a sob and hold him close. Just as I had everything I wanted, it was all torn away from me.  
    
I stop crying suddenly, lying Dean's head down on the ground gently. Absolute fury burns in my chest. Ami will pay for what she's done to me. I pull the blade from Dean's chest and kiss his forehead one last time. This is war. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...What? I wasn't going to spoil it by saying something dumb like, "lol this chapter is kinda sad." That makes you prepare for it, and I wanted it to be a surprise.


End file.
